Misunderstood Girl
by CrystalFabray
Summary: The HBIC, Cheryl Blossom, the daughter of one of the richest families in Riverdale. And the Rebel, Lia Johnson, the daughter of traveling parents. These unlikely two manage to help solve many of the mysteries that plague Riverdale, the mysteries that the police themselves were unable to solve, and who knew something wonderful would come out of something so horrible.
1. Cast List

Emeraude Toubia as Lia Johnson

Madelaine Petsch as Cheryl Blossom

Lili Reinhart as Betty Cooper

Camila Mendes as Veronica Lodge

KJ Apa as Archie Andrews

Cole Spouse as Jughead Jones

Casey Cott as Kevin Keller

Ariel Winter as Chloe Johnson

Ruby Rose as Paris Johnson

Lana Parrilla as Laura Johnson

Tom Elis as Alexander Johnson


	2. Chapter 1 - The Rivers Edge

_The story you're about to hear is about a town, my town, is not what you'd expect. It's a relatively small town, and when you look at it from an outsider's perspective, it would seem like any other. Decent, safe, clean, innocent. But when you look beneath the surface, you'll see what secrets it holds. My little town is called Riverdale, and I guess the story starts at the beginning. It was the fourth of July, just after dawn. The Blossom twins, Jason and Cheryl, drove out to Sweetwater River for an early boat ride, why they did I have no idea. The next thing that happened was that Dilton Doiley, the leader of Riverdale's boy scout troop that day, found Cheryl sitting by the river, alone. The police were called and they searched the entire river for Jason's body, but came up empty. The Blossom's buried an empty casket a week later. Jason's death was ruled an accident. At that same time, Cheryl's story of Jason's death made it's way around the town. Cheryl claimed that as they were boating, she had dropped her glove in the water and that Jason had reached down to get it and accidentally tipped the boat. Jason panicked and drowned. By the time school had started again, everyone was still talking about the 'Fourth of July Tragedy'._

I wiped down the counter as I watched Betty Cooper and Archie Andrews walk into the diner. I gave them a smile as I threw my rag over my shoulder. "Lia, two burgers to go." Pop Tate called out.

"On it!" I replied, walking into the back to start the orders. When the patties were done, I started to assemble the burgers.

"Lia! I need those burgers!" There was a brief pause, "And a side of rings."

"Comin' up!" I pulled the onion rings out of the deep fryer. I halved the onion rings, putting one half into a basket and wrapped the other half in paper, putting it in the bag with the burgers. I grabbed the bag and walked to the front counter. A black haired girl in a coat approached me, "Two burgers and a side of onion rings."

"Thank you." She said as she took the bag off me. She gave me a small smile as she turned and left. I let out a whistle as I watched her leave. I then grabbed the onion rings from the back and walked out from behind the counter.

"I'm going on break." I announced to Pop as I walked over to my friends. I slid into the booth beside Betty. "So who was that who walked in?" I questioned as I bit into an onion ring.

"Veronica Lodge." Archie answered.

"She's the new girl that I'm showing around tomorrow." Betty added. The three of us talked until my break was over. When it was, I washed my plate and started to do washup. After all the dishes were cleaned, I sighed happily. I grabbed my bag from behind the counter and walked into the bathroom. I changed out of my uniform and into a pair of leggins, boots and a tank top. I quickly checked my makeup before shoving my uniform into my bag, swinging it over my shoulder. I walked out of the bathroom and shot Pop a smile.

"I'll see you next week Pop!" I called.

"See you later Lia." Pop responded.

 _TIMESKIP_

I opened my locker and shoved my bag into it, pulling out the books I needed for my first classes. "Did you hear about the new girl?" A voice asked. I closed my locker and spotted the only other openly gay person in this god forsaken town.

"I met her at Pop's last night." I told him. I looked past him to see Veronica and Betty walking down the hallway.

"So what's the social scene here?" Veronica asked, "Any nightclubs?"

"A strip club called the Ho Zone." Kevin interjected as we appeared behind the duo.

"A tragic gay bar called Innuendo." I added,

"Friday nights, football games."

"Tailgate parties in the Mal-Mart parking lot."

"Saturday night is movie night, regardless of what's at the Bijou. And you better get there early because we don't have reserved seating in Riverdale."

"And on Sunday." I sighed as I drapped my arm over Betty's shoulders, "Thank god someone invented HBO."

"Veronica Lodge, Kevin Keller and Lia Johnson." Betty introduced, gesturing to each of us respectively. "Veronica is new here. Kevin is-"

"Gay." Veronica interrupted, sticking her hand out for Kevin to shake. "Thank god. Let's be best friends." Kevin shook it. I held out my own hand for Veronica next who shook it.

"Is it true what they say about your dad?" Kevin asked. I elbowed him in the gut, causing him to groan in pain.

"You can't ask something like that!" I hissed.

"That he's the devil incarnate?" Veronica questioned. "I stand by my father. Does everyone here know?"

"Small town, gossip is big here. Sorry." Veronica sighed.

"Wonderful. Ten minutes in and I'm already the Blue Jasmine of Riverdale High." Veronica then walked off. I slapped Kevin upside the head before following the black haired girl. Betty gave the rundown of the school with Kevin and myself butting in whenever necessary.

"Oh, and of course, there's the back-to-school semi-formal dance-" Betty was saying before Veronica interrupted.

"There's the hottie you were with last night. The red-headed Ansel Elgort." I frowned and looked at Kevin.

"Is he supposed to be good looking?" I whispered.

"Yeah, teen heartthrob." Kevin replied. I nodded in understanding.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Veronica asked.

"No, we're just friends." Betty said.

"No, he's straight." Kevin added.

"No, I'm gay." I threw in. Veronica eyed me, "Don't worry Blue Jasmine, I've got my eyes set on another." Veronica nodded.

"In that case, mind putting in a word?" Veronica questioned, "I've tried every flavour of boy but orange."

"Actualt, to clarify, Betty and Archie aren't dating but they are endgame." Kevin explained.

"You should ask him to the semi-formal then."

"That's what I've been telling her." I sighed, "But, there's rumors that it might be canceled 'cause of what happened to Jason. We'll know for sure at the assembly."

"Who's Jason and what happened to him?" Betty, Kevin and I shared a look.

 _TIMESKIP_

"Thank you for that moment of silence." Cheryl said into the microphone. The entire school was gathered in the gym, filling up the seats. I had my arms crossed as sat next to Veronica, listening to Cheryl. "Many of you were lucky enough to have known my brother personally. Each and every one of you meant the world to Jason. I loved my brother. He was, and always will be, my soulmate. So I speak with the confidence only a twin could have. Jason wouldn't want us to spend the year mourning. Jason would have wanted us to move on with our lives. Which is why I've asked the school board not to cancel the back-to-school semi-formal." I clapped along with everyone else. "But rather, to let us use it as a way to heal, collectively and celebrate my brother's too, too short life on this mortal coil. Thank you all." At the end of the speech, everyone clapped loudly.

 _TIMESKIP_

I sat at the table at lunchtime, listening to Archie's song. "Can I join?" Veronica asked as she approached. Kevin and I scooted over to make room for her. "What are we doing?" Veronica sat down.

"Listening to one of Archie's songs." Betty explained.

"I thought we were gonna have to pretend to like it, but it's actually really good." Kevin admitted.

"Wait, that was you singing something you wrote?" Veronica questioned,

"It's rough." Archie told us.

"It's actually pretty good." I said.

"No, it's great." Betty argued,

"It's incredible actually." Veronica stated. "The little snippet I heard. Is that your thing? Music? Are you doing anything with that?"

"Yeah, that's the plan." Archie replied. "So how's your first day going? Good?"

"Not to be a complete narcissist, but I thought people would be more…"

"Obsessed with you?" I supplied. Veronica nodded. "If you had come any other year, you'd be on everyone's radar, but since Jason's death this summer all eyes have been on Cheryl, she and her brother were really close."

"I should go." Archie suddenly said, "Meeting with Grundy then football tryouts."

"You play football too?" Veronica asked as Archie stood. "What don't you do?"

"Before you ask, Blue Jasmine, no, she has not invited-" Kevin started before Betty interrupted him.

"No not yet." She said, "And don't talk about Archie!"

"Veronica Lodge." A new voice said. I looked up to see the one and only Cheryl Blossom standing at our table. "I've heard whisperings. I'm Cheryl Blossom. May I sit?" Cheryl turned to our blonde friend, "Betty, would you mind?" Cheryl didn't wait for an answer, but sat down anyway, forcing Betty to move over. "So, what are you four hens gossiping about? Archie's Efron-Esque emergence from the chrysalis of puberty."

"Nope." I said, "There's barely any talk of that when I'm around."

"We were actually talking about extracurriculars." Veronica but in, "Weatherbee wants me to sign up for a few."

"Cheerleading, you must!" Cheryl exclaimed, "I'm senior captain of the River Vixens."

"Is cheerleading still a thing?" Kevin asked,

"Is being the gay best friend still a thing? Some people say it's retro. I say it's eternal and iconic."

"At Spence I sat at the top of the elites' pyramid." Veronica revealed, "I'm in. Betty, Lia, you're both trying out too."

"I am not doing cheerleading." I siated, "I don't have the time for it."

"Anyone's welcome to try out." Cheryl said, "But Betty's already got so much on her plate right now...and Lia herself said she didn't have time. And being a Vixen is kind of a full time thing, but open to all." Cheryl stood, "Follow me on Twitter and I'll do the same. My handl's CherylBombshell."

"Ok, go ahead and hate n cheerleading, but if Hipster Prince Harry-" Veronica started but was cut off by Betty,

"Oh, I'd love to be a cheerleader." Betty revealed. "It would look great on my college applications but last year when I tried out, Cheryl said I was too fat."

"'Too season five Betty Draper'." Kevin stated. "It was a great line." I glared at Kevin, "But not at all true."

"Well, you're a total smoke show now." Veronica said, "I mean it. Lia, back me up."

"As your token lesbian friend I can say with utmost confidence that your body is cheerleader perfect." I agreed before popping a grape into my mouth.

"And as hot and as smart as you are you should be the Queen Bey of this drab hive. Look, if you wanna be a River Vixen, I'll help you prep, I have moves."

"Ok, you know what." Betty started, "Show me your moves."

 _TIMESKIP_

I hummed a random tune as I got my books out for my next classes, glancing at my reflection in the mirror. The same brown eyes stared back at me, my midnight blue hair falling in down my shoulders, hastily brushed this morning but I didn't care. I heard the familiar clack of heels as Cheryl strutted down the hall. She came to a stop next to me as she opened up her own locker. "Hey Cheryl." I greeted.

"Lia." Cheryl replied. We were silent until I grabbed all of my books and closed my locker.

"I'll see you at tryouts red." I turned and started to walk away,

"But your not trying out?" I turned as I walked backwards,

"I'm not." I turned back around and continued to walk.

 _TIMESKIP_

I walked into the gym and sat down in the stands, dropping my bag down beside me. It was Betty and Veronica's turn to try out, and I wanted to see how it turned out, "We're blue and gold!" They chanted, "We're dynamite! We'll take you down and fight! We'll fight!"

"Wooh!" Veronica cheered as she stepped forward, "Go Bulldogs!"

"Ladies, where's the heat?" Cheryl questioned, "Where's the sizzle?"

"Well...you haven't seen our big finish yet." Veronica then pulled Betty towards her and kissed her. My eyes widened as I let out a low whistle. Cheryl turned and saw me in the seats. I gave her a small wave before she turned back around.

"Check your sell-by date ladies, faux-lesbian kissing hasn't been taboo since nineteen-ninety-four. SO let's see if you do better with the interview portion of our audition. Betty, how's your sister doing?"

"Um, Polly's fine, thanks for asking." Betty said.

"Veronica, has Betty told you about her sister yet?"

"Uh, no." Veronica replied, crossing her arms.

"Go ahead Betty. Tell Veronica about your sister and my dear brother."

"Polly and Jason dated." Betty admitted.

"I wouldn't say ''dated'."

"It didn't end well."

"In fact, Jason's probably why your sister had a nervous breakdown and now lives in a group home, isn't it?"

"That's what my parents think."

"What do you say about that Betty. Go ahead, the floor is yours. Whatever you've been dying to spew about Jason and how he treated Polly, unleash it. Destroy me." From where I was seated, I could see Betty clench her fists. "Tear me a new one. Rip me to shreds. Annihilate me."

"I just…" Betty un-clenched her fists, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry. About what happened to Jason. I can't even imagine what you and your family must be going through."

"Veronica!" Cheryl exclaimed, "Welcome to the River Vixens. Betty, better luck next time."

"Wait...what?" Veronica questioned. "Why? Because you couldn't bully Betty into being a bitch?"

"I need girls with fire on my squad."

"I know what you need, Cheryl, because I know who you are. You would rather people fear than like you, so you traffic in terror and intimidation. You're rich, so you've never been held accountable. But, I'm living proof. That certainty, that entitlement, you wear on your head like a crown? It won't last. Eventually, there will be a reckoning. Or, maybe, that reckoning is now. And, maybe, that reckoning is me. Betty and I come as a matching set. You want one, you take us both. You wanted fire? Sorry, 'Cheryl Bombshell' my specialty is ice." I had to hold in my laughter. Finally, someone who can match Cheryl in bitchy-ness.

 _TIMESKIP_

I sighed as I turned the keys in my bike and got off. I pressed open with the garage button and walked my bike in, kicking the stand out and letting it stand. I closed the garage and walked into my house, turning on lights as I went. I dumped my bag on the kitchen counter and walked up to my room. I sighed as I opened my door. I walked over to my closet and opened it up. Among my usual dark clothes, shoved into the back of the closet was a dress that I never thought I would wear again. It was a lace, navy blue that, at the front reached my knees, but at the back brushed my calves. It covered my chest with and the lace itself had intricate embroidery. I sighed as I pulled it off the rack, laying it on my bed. I fished out a box from the corner of my closet and put it on the bed next to the dress, making sure the duest didn't get on the dress itself. I had a quick shower, washing my hair. When I got out of the shower, I saw that Kevin was calling me. I hit accept as I dried my hair. "Hey Kev." I greeted.

" _We're still alright to go to the Semi-Formal together, right?_ " Kevin asked.

"Kev, we are the only two openly gay kids in school, no-one else will go with us."

" _Fair point. I'll see you in a couple of hours._ "

"See you." Kevin hung up. I finished drying my hair, throwing the towel in the direction of my bathroom. I lightly curled my hair, letting the curls rest on my left shoulder. I applied some light makeup, eyeshadow and pale pink lipstick. I walked over to my dress and sighed. Taking it off the rack and un-zipping it. I gently lowered it to the floor as I stepped into it, pulling it up and zipping it. I opened the box and found a pair of strappy heels that my parents had gotten months ago, but refused to wear them. I sighed as I pulled them on, making sure they were secure before standing. I grabbed my baby blue clutch and transferred my phone, money and credit cards into it. I was touching up my makeup when someone rang my doorbell. I turned off all the lights in the house as I made my way to the door. When I opened it, Kevin was there, dressed in a nice suit.

"You ready?" He questioned, offering me his arm. I took it with a smile. He lead me to the Sheriff's Cruiser and opened the back, letting me get in before getting in himself.

"Hey Lia." Sherif Keller greeted.

"Hi." I responded as the cruiser started to move. We arrived at the school in silence. We got out of the cruiser swiftly. We went into the gym and saw it decked out with balloons and lights. I let out a low whistle at the grandeur of it. However, I raised an eyebrow at the large picture of Jason that hung in the middle of the room.

"I need to go bathroom." Kevin said, taking my arm out of his,

"We just got here!" I complained.

"I'm sorry." I sighed as Kevin ran off. I walked over to the refreshments, taking the ladle from the punch and pouring myself a cup.

"Can you pour me one?" A voice asked. I looked over to se Veronica in a black sleeveless dress,

"Sure." I said. I grabbed another cup and poured Veronica a drink. I handed it to her and took a sip from my own cup. We moved away from the refreshments table, "Who'd you come with?"

"Betty and Archie."

"Both of them?"

"I tried to get Betty to ask him but she turned it around so he ended up bringing both of us. Who did you come with?"

"Kevin. Perks of being the only gay kids in school, you have a confirmed date to any school event."

"Good evening friends." A familiar voice started. I looked over to see Cheryl standing on the stage in a stunning red dress, her hair resting on her left shoulder, "Are you all having a good time?" Veronica and I clapped along with everyone else, careful not to spill our punch. "As honorary chairperson and de facto queen of tonight's Semi-Formal, it is my pleasure to introduce this evening's main entertainment. To know them is to be obsessed with them. Though they usually perform their own material, tonight they're making an exception and debuting a cover of the song my parents claimed they were listening to the night Jason and I were conceived."

"I don't think we needed to know that." I whispered to Veronica.

"This one's for you Jay-Jay. I give you Josie and the Pusycats." Cheryl got offstage as the tune of Cyndi Lauper's 'All Through the Night' started to play. Veronica and I looked over to Betty and Archie were dancing. Betty was looking back at us. When we noticed this, Veronica and I gestured for her to tell Archie how she felt. After a bit, Tina Patel and Ginger Lopez approached Veronica and I.

"Cheryl's invited you to her after party." Tina stated.

"And she wouldn't like it if you didn't show up." Ginger added before the two turned and walked away. Veronica and I shared a look, what was Cheryl up to.

 _TIMESKIP_

After the Semi-Formal, everyone made their way to Thornhill Mansion. Some of us were sitting around a table. Cheryl had changed into a shorter red dress and held an empty bottle in her hand. "It's game time at _Chez Blossom_ kiddies." Cheryl said, "We're going old school tonight. Seven Minutes in Heaven. Who wants to tryst in the closet of love first?"

"I'll go." I said as I snatched the bottle off her. I placed it on the table and spun in. I watched the bottle spun, finally landing on the one and only Cheryl Blossom. I smirked as I stood, offering my hand to the redhead. She took it and I lead her to the closet. When I had set the timer and put the phone down, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around my neck as Cheryl pulled me into a kiss. I placed my hands on her waist as I backed Cheryl into the wall. Cheryl's hands tangled in my hair as we continued to make out. My hands slid around Chery's waist and I squeezed her but. Cheryl gasped, giving me the opportunity to slip my tongue into her mouth. I then gripped her thighs, lifting her up a bit so she could wrap her legs around my waist. To soon, the timer went off. I pulled away from Cheryl, both of us breathing heavily. I put Cheryl down and we smoothed our our clothes and hair. I pulled my compact mirror out of my bra and opened it, fixing up my smudged lipstick. When it was all clean, I gave it to Cheryl to do the same. In under a minute we both looked as if we only came in here to talk.

"Just so you know, this doesn't mean I'm gay." Cheryl stated as she gave me back my mirror. I smirked as I slipped it back into my bra, leaning closer to the red-headed bombshell.

"Of course not love." I purred. Cheryl's breath hitched. I straightened and opened the door to the closet, strutting out while swinging my hips. I walked back to the group and lent my forearms on the couch between Betty and Veronica. Cheryl walked out of the closet and stood at the head of the group again.

"Who's next? My vote is 'A' for Archie. Anyone care to second it?"

"Wait, actually-" Archie started.

"Yes Andrews, yes." Redgie cheered.

"Alright, gather 'round kids." Cheryl stated, "Let's see who's riding the ginger stallion tonight." Cheryl put the bottle on the table and spun it. I watched as the neck of the bottle as it landed on Veronica. "It's clearly pointing to the new girl." Veronica shared a look with Betty and myself. "This should be fun."

"Um, I'm not doing this." Veronica said.

"That's up to you. But if you don't house rules decree the hostess gets to take your turn." Very soon, Veronica had taken Archie into the closet Cheryl and I were in moments before. After a couple of seconds, Betty stood and ran out of Thornhill. I sighed as I straightened, putting my solo cup on the table beside me,

"Well, this has been fun Bombshell but I'm going home." I said as I walked out of the mansion, braving the streak home in the dark. When I got home, I pulled my heels off my feet and shuffled up to my room. I sighed as I fell onto my bed. I fell asleep. I was awakened by my phone ringing. I grabbed it and answered the call without checking who it was.

" _Lia._ " A voice sobbed. I sat up in my bed, frowning at the tone of voice,

"Cheryl, is everything alright?"

" _I didn't know who else to call. I need you to come to Sweetwater River._ "

"Yeah, I-I'll be there." I hung up and quickly got out of my dress, pulling on a pair of black leggins and a singlet top. I pulled my black boots onto my feet. I ran to my bike and bought it out of the garage. I quickly shoved my keys into the ignition and kicked the stand up, driving to Sweetwater River. When I got there, I saw that most of the town was present. I parked my bike and got off. I made my way through the crowd and spotted Cheryl's familiar red hair. I approached her and placed my hand on her shoulder. Cheryl turned and looked at me with tears in her eyes. "What happened Cher?" Cheryl fell into me, burying her head in my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her and held the redhead tight.

"Jason was shot." She sobbed. I stroked Cheryl's hair as I watched a yellow body bag walked past us.


	3. Chapter 2 - Touch of Evil

It was the week after Jason's body had been found. Cheryl had been more distant than usual. She had believed that Jason had drowned, but that was clearly not the case. It shook everyone in town, but I tried to act normal. I took my bike to school on the Monday after Jason's body was found. I went past the florist and picked up a bouquet of white roses for Jason, and a single red one as well. When I got to school, I went up to Jason's locker and noticed that many other students had already set up a small memorial for him. I placed the white roses down with him. Before school started I found Cheryl standing in front of the principal's office. "Hey Cheryl." I muttered. Cheryl turned to me.

"Lia." She greeted. "Who's the rose for?" I twirled the rose in my hand.

"Everyone's out there paying respects to Jason but I wanted to make sure you were ok."

"I'm doing ok." I nodded slowly before handing Cheryl the rose.

"Call me when you're up to it, alright Cher?" I then turned and walked out of the office. I walked over to my locker and opened it, sorting out my things as Principal Weatherbee's voice echoed throughout the school via the PA system.

"Good morning students." He said in monotone, "This is your principal speaking. There have been many inquiries about the upcoming pep rally. So let me state clearly it is happening as scheduled. Now, on a less felicitous note, if you could give your attention Sherif Keller."

"Most of you already know the details." Sheriff Keller started, "That your classmate Jason Blossom's body was found late Saturday night. So as of the weekend, Jason's death is now being treated as a homicide. It is an open and ongoing investigation."

"And may I interject?" Cheryl's voice took over the PA, "Neither I nor my parents will rest until Jason's death is avenged and his cold hearted killer is walking the Green Mile to sit in Old Sparky and fry. I for one have my suspicions. Hashtag RiverdaleStrong."

"If you know anything that could help us find and apprehend Jason's killer, or anything about what happened to him on July Fourth, I strongly urge you to come forward immediately. You can speak with me or Principal Weatherbee. A death like this wounds us all. Let's not let Jason down." I sighed as I closed my locker, walking to class. I made it to class just as the bell finished ringing. I walked in to see Jughead sitting by himself at the front, so I sat down next to him and put my stuff down. I then heard Cheryl's voice overpowering the other chatter in the room,

"Are you living mannequins suggesting I had anything to do with my brother's death?" She asked.

"We're just curious." Ginger said, "What do you the police think happened?"

"I'll tell you what I told them, which is that Jason did fall into the water. We both did. I made it to the shore, he didn't. Maybe he made it to the other side of the river and someone shot him there. Who knows?"

"Hey." I barked as I turned in my seat. Tina and Ginger both looked at me with a raised eyebrow, as if I had done something I should be ashamed of, "Back off. Cheryl's had enough drama for a lifetime."

"Seats everyone." Dr Beaker said as he entered the room, "Pair off, gloves on, scalpels up."

"Can I be with Cheryl?" Archie called, causing me to raise an eyebrow.

"And I wanna be with Betty." Veronica added. I turned in my seat again so I was facing Jughead.

"Haven't seen you in a while." Jughead commented.

"Been busy." I told him, pulling my gloves on "I can't mooch off my parents money forever."

"But you've been doing it for how many years?"

"Four, at least. I finally decided to get a proper job." Jughead looked up at me,

"Really?" He mused as he handed me the scalpel, "Where?"

"The Diner." I replied, "Pop Tate gives me flexible hours. I work when I can." I then stuck the scalpel into the frog's chest, pulling it down as I opened up the amphibian.

TIMESKIP

I sat at the table where Archie was sitting at I slid in next to him and started to eat my lunch, listening to his pencil quietly scratching on the paper. "-Part of me wishes he would stay in the darn closet." Kevin said as he, Betty and Veronica approached our table. I lifted an eyebrow at him, "Obviously, I didn't mean the literal closet."

"Archie!" Veronica said as she sat down, "Any new material you want to try out on a very forgiving audience." Archie looked like he was about to protest, "Please." Kevin and Betty sat down.

"Would you?" Betty questioned, "I'd love to hear it."

"I'm still working on the lyrics so…" Archie told us. He then started to play. I closed my eyes as I listened to him sing. I opened my eyes and applauded when Archie finished. Betty was looking down at her lap.

"You ok Bets?" I asked with a small frown,

"I'm supposed to say yes." Betty started, "That's what the nice girl always says but...no I'm not. I-I want to be. I thought I could be, but it's too much, to fast. Archie." Betty started to sob as she left.

"Betty!" Archie called. He shoved his guitar to me as he got out of his seat, rushing after Betty. I turned the guitar in my arms and started to pluck some of the strings. I started to play a song and stopped when Veronica and Kevin gave me a look.

"What?" I questioned,

"I didn't know you could play." Veronica stated.

"I used to." I put the guitar on the seat next to me, "Years ago but…" I sighed, "I stopped when...everything happened with Chloe…"

"I'm so sorry." Kevin whispered.

"It's ok." I said as I stood and picked up my bag, "I'm late for Persone Di Origine Italiana."

"Don't you hate that club."

"Mum and Dad check my extracurriculars with Weatherbee." I then stalked away from them.

TIMESKIP

I sighed as I pulled my hair out of the ponytail I kept it in at while working out. I flopped onto the couch. I was just about settled when my doorbell rang. I frowned as I stood, who would want to talk to me at this hour? I walked to my door and saw Cheryl standing there, her eyes showed fear, something I have never seen. My frown deepened, "Cheryl, are you ok?" I asked. Cheryl fell onto me, clutching my workout top. "Hey, hey, hey." I closed my door with my foot as I lead her to my couch. I sat down, Cheryl sitting in my lap with my arms around her, "What happened?"

"Betty just threatened to kill me." Cheryl muttered,

"Betty?"

"I was asking her about Polly because she and Jason used to be together and then she said 'get out of my house before I kill you'." I started to stroke Cheryl's back.

"You know she can't hurt you, right?" Cheryl nodded into my chest. "And if you need to escape at all, you can come to me." Cheryl lifted her head and looked up at me. "Ok?" Cheryl nodded. Her eyes flicked down for a second before meeting my eyes again. We started to lean towards each other, my eyes fluttering shut as mine and Cheryl's lips pressed together. As we continued to kiss, Cheryl moved so that she was straddling me. My hands found Cheryl's hips while hers cupped my cheeks. I pulled away, opening my eyes as I stared up at Cheryl.

"This has to be our secret." Cheryl told me. "N-No one can know." I nodded,

"Your not out. I won't force you to do that." Cheryl smiled at me before leaning down and kissing me again.

TIMESKIP

I stalked through school to Betty's locker. I saw her there, looking through her things. I slammed her locker door shut, causing her to jump and turn to me. "What was with that death threat yesterday?" I demanded. Betty looked at me confused.

"What death threat?" Betty questioned.

"Cheryl came to my house last night, scared out of her mind, saying that you threatened her life."

"She said Polly was crazy."

"I'll admit that calling Polly crazy was uncalled for, but, Betty, you need to realise that Cheryl has just found out that her brother was shot, that really shook her."

"How would you know how Cheryl feels?"

"Because I've been in the exact same position. You don't know how hard it is on a person to know that their sibling, the one they are closest to the most, be ripped from their life. So. Back. Off." I then turned and stalked back down the hallway.

TIMESKIP

I sat in the Student Lounge, sitting next to Kevin as we listened to Reggie rant. "And Sherif Keller's grilling me." Reggie finished. "Mantle the Magnificent. Because I'd want Blossom dead. When he was the only good quarterback we had. Speaking of offensive tight ends, I should have sent the cops to you Moose. Because here's another unsolved mystery. What were you and Kevin doing at the river? Or does being wit Sheriff's son give you a free pass, Keller."

"Don't worry about him Kev." I said, patting his shoulder, as I stood. "He's a blowhard." I walked over to Archie who was trying to get a snack out of the vending machine. I moved him out of the way and slammed the vending machine's side, causing a couple of things to fall to the bottom.

"Thanks Lia." Archie said as he reached down to pick out of what had fallen.

"I mean let's think about it." Reggie started again, "If a kid at Riverdale killed Jason, it's not going to be a jock, right? No, let's be honest. Isn't it always some spooky, scrawny, pathetic internet troll to busy writing manifesto's to get laid?" My eyes drifted over to Jughead, knowing that he was the one Reggie was talking about. "Some smug, moody, serial-killer-fanboy freak. But...he wouldn't have done it by himself, no. He would need someone strong enough to move the body. The only other person in school that likes black just as much as he does. People like...Jughead and Lia." I turned as Reggie said my name, leaning on the vending machine. "What was it like, Suicide Squad? When you two shot Jason? Neither of you did stuff to the body, did you? Like...after?"

"It's called Necrophilia, Reggie." Jughead stated. "Can you spell it?" Reggie then jumped over the couch he was sitting on,

"You little-"

"Shut the hell up Reggie." Archie interrupted, pushing the larger boy back.

"Boys…" Veronica warned as she stood.

"What do you care Andrews?" Reggie asked.

"Nothing, just leave them alone." Archie answered.

"Oh my god. Did you join these two to kill him?" Reggie pointed and me and Jughead. "Was it some sort of pervy blood-family thing?" Archie pulled Regie back. Regie then pushed Archie into the vending machine, hard enough to crack the glass. The two started to fight which resulted in Reggie pinning Archie to the floor and punching him in the face.

TIMESKIP

The night of the Pep Rally was something that I'd been waiting for. It was a bit cold, so I changed up my style...slightly. I wore my black fur lined leather jacket and a dark blue long sleeve turtleneck with black tights and black fur lined leather boots. I shoved my hands in my pockets as I stepped up to stand in the front row of the bleachers, right next to Penelope and Clifford Blossom. I watched as Mayor McCoy, Coach Clayton and Principal Weatherbee got onstage. "To kick off this Pep Rally, I'd like to hand t over to our very own Mayor McCoy." Principal Weatherbee said before stepping to the side.

"Thank you Principal Weatherbee." Mayor McCoy said into the microphone as she stepped forward. "It is heartening to see so many or you here, even in weather like this. But a lack of heart and school spirit has never been the Riverdale way." I clapped along with everyone else. "Tonight's Pep Rally isn't like any other we've had in the past. And we shouldn't pretend that it is. Which is why I would like to dedicate this evening to the memory of one of our brightest. Jason Blossom." My eyes fell to Cheryl who was standing in front of the River Vixens, her head down and her hands together in front of her. "Now, please, join me in welcoming to the field, our very own River Vixens and their special guest stars, my daughter, Josie, and her Pussycats!" I cheered as Josie and the Pussycats got onstage and the River Vixens started to perform. At the end of the performance, Cheryl got onstage and hugged Josie. I clapped and cheered with everyone else. Coach Clayton then got onstage,

"All right, you all ready?" He asked everyone, "Let's make some noise. Put your hands together for the Riverdale Bulldogs!" I watched as the football team ran onto the field, ripping through the large banner that had been set up. And, at the front of the pack, was Archie Andrews wearing Jason's old jersey. My eyes widened as I looked up at Cheryl who looked to be in shock. She stared at Archie for a second before she dropped the microphone she was holding an ran offstage. I got up and started running after her, careful not to slip on the wet grass. I followed Cheryl as she ran into the changing rooms. I sighed softly as I quietly entered the room, silently kneeling in front of her.

"Cher…" I trailed off. Cheryl sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Baby, what is it? What happened out there?"

"Jason…" Cheryl sobbed, "He's gone."

"I know baby." I placed my hand on Cheryl's knee. "I know how it feels…"

"No you don't, you don't understand. He was supposed to come back." I frowned slightly, what did she mean he was supposed to come back. "I'm alone."

"Hey...your not alone." I placed my other hand on Cheryl's other knee. "It's ok baby…" Cheryl then looked up at me, tears in her eyes. She then lent forward and wrapped her arms around my neck in a tight hug. I hugged back just as tight. I looked up to see Betty and Veronica watching us. Betty nodded as she and Veronica then left. When I knew they were gone, I pressed a kiss to Cheryl's temple. "I'll always be here for you baby."

TIMESKIP

When the Pep Rally ended, Cheryl left with her parents. I shoved my hands into my pockets as I walked over the field towards my bike. "Hey Lia." A voice called. I turned as Veronica and Betty jogged up to me.

"Hey." I said in monotone.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry about what I said earlier."

"Thanks Bets, but you need to apologise to Cheryl as well." Betty smiled at me,

"Hey...Betty and I were about to go for milkshakes at Pop's." Veronica said, "Do you wanna join us?"

"You sure you want me there?"

"Yeah!" Betty cheered. I linked my arms with Betty and Veronica,

"Any chance to go to Pop's without working is a yes in my book." I started to lead the two out of the school to the parking lot.

TIMESKIP

I smiled as the milkshakes were placed in front of us, "Here you go. One double chocolate and two old-fashioned vanilla." Greg said.

"Thank you Greg." I said to him as I pulled my vanilla milkshake towards me. Betty took the other one while Veronica had the chocolate.

"Betty...Lia..." Veronica started. "Can we make a vow?"

"Sure." Betty said as I nodded in agreement.

"That no matter what. No boy, or girl, will ever come between any of us again. Deal?"

"Deal." I stated as the three of us lifted our glasses, clinking them together before taking a sip. I looked up as the door opened and saw Archie and Jughead walk in. Betty turned to then with a smile,

"Do you guys want to join us?" She asked.

"Yes." Jughead answered, "But only if you're treating." Veronica, Betty and i laughed. Archie slid into the booth next to Betty while Jughead decided to climb over the seat behind me and Veronica to sit at the window beside me.

"Veronica Lodge." Veronica introduced once Jughead had sat down.

"Jughead Jones the Third."

"I've had to hear that line be repeated so many times." I commented. Very soon, the five of us were laughing and talking, forgetting all the horidness that had befell our small town since Summer began.

TIMESKIP

The next day, the newspaper showed up at my front door. I yawned as I picked it up, reading the front page. I frowned when I read the article. It was Jason Blossom's autopsy report. The autopsy claimed that Jason had died more than a week after Cheryl claimed he had drowned. He had been bound by the wrists and ankles, and he was frostbitten. Why would Alice Cooper leak this? I walked into school the next day, pretending that everything was fine, but I knew it was not. It was during biology. Cheryl and I sat next to each other, whispering to each other, when Principal Weatherbee and Sherif Keller walked into the room, causing us to look up. Cheryl took a breath and stood. "You're here for me, aren't you?" Cheryl asked, "Because of the autopsy?"

"We don't need to do this in front of your classmates Cheryl." Principal Weatherbee said.

"It's alright Principal Weatherbee." Cheryl held her wrists out as if she was expecting the cuffs, causing me to frown, "They'll find out soon enough."

"That won't be necessary." Sherif Keller said.

"Cher, what are we going to find out?" I asked. Cheryl looked back at me,

"That I'm guilty." Cheryl admitted. Principal Weatherbee and Sherif Keller then took Cheryl to the principal's office. Right when the bell rang for the end of class, I shoved all my things into my bag and ran to the principal's office. I waited outside for her. As I was waiting for her, Penelope and Clifford walked in. They pulled Cheryl out of the school. My eyes followed her sadly.


	4. Chapter 3 - Body Double

The Register showed up on my doorstep again this morning. I took one look at the main article and threw the paper straight into the trash. I rode to school as usual, suffering through each class. Soon, Veronica, Archie, Kevin, Betty and myself were gathered in the student lounge. Archie had just told us that he was at Sweetwater River on July fourth and heard a gunshot "So, are you a suspect now?" Veronica asked.

"My dad says we all are, including me." Kevin announced.

"Not me girl, I don't know these people."

"Why am I a suspect?" I questioned. "I would never hurt Jason."

"Well maybe he was spending too much time with Polly and you got jealous." Kevin said, pointing a red-vine at me.

"Jason was my friend, he protected Chloe, why would kill him?"

"Guys, should we maybe re-binge _Making a Murderer_ on Netflix tonight?"

"Ha, ha. Sorry, can't." Betty said, "Gotta stay late to work on the paper."

"Count me out too." Veronica spoke up, "I've got a date tonight."

"You do?" Archie asked,

"Which Riverdale hottie made the cut?" Kevin questioned.

"Hey, V-Lo." A familiar voice interrupted. I looked up to see Chuck Clayton, his attention on Veronica. I glared at the boy, my fist clenching. "I'll swing by the Pembroke to pick you up at eight?"

"I'll be waiting." Veronica told him.

"Cool." Chuck and his friends left the Student Lounge.

"Chuck Clayton?" Betty inquired.

"Your going on a date with _Chuck_?" Kevin clarified.

"He's kind of a player."

"Who cares? He's the hottest of the hot. And he's the varsity football coach's son. In Riverdale, that's like dating a Kennedy."

"Tell that to Chloe." I muttered as I took a sip of coffee. Veronica looked over at me confused.

 _TIMESKIP_

When I got home, I dumped my things and walked upstairs. I walked past my room and to one that hadn't been opened in over eight years. I sighed as I pushed the door open slowly, the hinges creaking due to the years of it being still. The cold hit me like a train, causing me to shiver. I looked into the room. Dust covered every surface. I looked at each item in sadness. I walked over to the dresser and picked up an old picture. It was of my twin, Chloe. It was when we were six. It was Christmas, and we were happily laughing as we opened our presents. I smiled sadly as I scanned the room, tears pooling in my eyes. I put the picture down and wiped my eyes, leaving the room and closing the door silently behind me.

 _TIMESKIP_

I stood with Veronica, Betty and Kevin as we were interrogating Veronica about her date. "So, how'd it go with chuck?" Kevin asked.

"Chuck has muscles for days but his conversation is not the stuff of Oscar Wilde or even Diablo Cody." Veronica told us.

"Hey, Veronica." Ginger greeted, "How was the Sticky Maple you had last night?" My eyes widened as I fumbled for my phone.

"The what now?"

"The Sticky Maple Chuck gave you." Tina clarified, "How was it?"

"We had a brownie sundae if that's what you hyenas mean."

"Oh my god." I whispered as I pulled up Chuck's Instagram. "He gave you one…"

"What?" Veronica snatched my phone out of my hand and looked at the picture. It was a selfie of Chuck and Veronica from last night. Veronica, however, had a smear of maple syrup across her face. "What the hell is a Sticky Maple?"

"It is what it looks like." I took my phone back, "It's a slut-shaming thing."

"I'm neither a slut, not am I going to be shamed by someone named, excuse me, Chuck Clayton." Veronica declared. "Does he think he can get away with this? Does he not know who I am? I will cut the breaks on his souped-up phallic symbol."

"Or we can go to Principal Weatherbee." Betty suggested.

"When has that ever worked Betty!" I exclaimed, "It's Chuck. He's the golden boy of the school. Last time I tried nothing happened."

"And/Or I can expose him in the pages of the Blue and Gold. I can do that."

"No." Veronica stated. "Spoken like a true good girl who always follows the rules." Veronica started to walk away, "Well I don't follow rules. I make them. And when necessary, I break them." I watched as Betty followed behind. I wrapped my arms around myself as I took a shaky breath.

"Your not gonna follow?" Kevin asked me.

"No…" I trailed off, "Chuck did something horrible...if Veronica's gonna do something just as bad...I don't want to be the cause if he does something bad to himself."

 _TIMESKIP_

I sat with a bunch of other girls in the Blue and Gold room at School. Every one of them had been hurt in some way or another by Chuck and his cronies. "I haven't been able to say that I'm sorry about what happened to Chloe." Ethel said as she placed her hand on my knee. I smiled at the girl and placed my hand on top of hers,

"Thank you, Ethel." I said sincerely. I looked up as Veronica walked into the room.

"This story is bigger than we thought." Betty announced, "I asked around to see if what happened to you happened to anyone else and if anyone would go on record."

"I will." Ethel spoke up, "One hundred percent."

"It's five guys on the football team, Chuck and his posse. Ethel was just about to tell us."

"One day last year, Chuck and I talked in the library for ten minutes. I helped him with a pre-calc problem, and nothing happened. But the next day he started telling people that I let him do stuff to me. Like, sex stuff." I rubbed my hand over Ethel's. "And then he or one of his goons wrote 'Sloppy Seconds' on my locker."

"Yes yes, we've heard your tragic origin story." Cheryl said as she appeared in the doorway,

"Come on Cher." I sighed.

"I'm so, so sorry Ethel." Betty consoled as she put her arm around Ethel's shoulder, "That's horrible."

"Not as horrible as being a suspect in your own brother's torture-murder case but we all have our crosses." Cheryl stated. "In the meantime, River Vixen practice starts in five minutes sluts so…"

"They're ruining our lives, and to them, it's just a game." Ethel announced. "They keep score and…"

"Wait, they keep score?" I asked, "What kind of sick person does that?"

"Each conquest earns them points. The worse the effect, the more points they get. They keep track in some secret playbook."

"Ok, we have to talk to Weatherbee." Betty said.

"Lia and I already tried last year. Weatherbee said that he didn't find anything."

"Ok, we need to find undeniable proof."

"Proof of what Nancy Drew?" Cheryl asked. "That boys will be boys? And that playbook reeks of suburban legend."

"How would you know Cheryl?" Veronica questioned,

"Because, Frida Shallow, before he died my brother was co-captain of the football team with Chuck. And Jason never mentioned it. And he never would've allowed it."

"Ok, well, I never met your brother, but I'm not lying about what happened to me and Ethel's not lying. And proof or no proof, book or no book, I am going scorched earth on these privileged, despicable miscreants. You wanna get caught in that backdraft, Cheryl, call me or any of these beautiful, young, strong intelligent women 'slut' one more time."

 _TIMESKIP_

The next day, I got a call from Betty for us to meet at school after hours. Each armed with a torch, Veronica, Betty, Kevin, Ethel and myself walked through the empty school halls. "Football players behaving badly? What else is new?" Veronica questioned. "Steubenville, Glen Ridge...but the coaches son being the ringleader? Just how depraved is this town."

"Colour me impressed." A voice said from behind us, causing us all to turn. There stood Cheryl in a pair of amazing thigh-high boots. "A B and E with B, L and V. What would your Holy Roller mother say about this Betty?"

"What are you doing here Cheryl?" Betty asked.

"And where did you get those thigh-high boots?" Kevin asked, "They're amazing."

"I second that statement." I spoke up, raising my hand slightly. Cheryl approached us,

"Trev told Valerie who told Josie who told Ginger who told Tina who told me." She announced. "And I thought I would help out."

"Help?" Betty asked sceptically, "Or derail our investigation."

"Betty!" I exclaimed. "If Cheryl's here to help then she's here to help."

"Thank you Lia." Cheryl said with a small smile. I gave her one back.

"Hey, guys!" Ethel called, "Get in here." We walked over to her and saw her pull a book out of a locker. "Trev was right, they didn't even bother to hide it." Cheryl shone her torch on the pages of the book as Ethel flipped through the pages.

"'New Girl'?" Veronica questioned, "Is that what I'm reduced to? Nine points?"

"Better then 'Big Girl'. Seven point five."

"Chloe Johnson…" I trailed off, "Drove to depression was a ten point bonus?!" I exclaimed, snatching the book out of Ethel's hands. "Ohh...that Clayton is gonna get it." I growled.

"He drove her to that?" Veronica asked.

"Polly's in this book…" Betty realised.

"Next to Jason's name." Cheryl added. Betty stepped away from the book.

"I'm so sorry Betty." Veronica said.

"This isn't...Jason would never…" I placed my hand on Cheryl's back and rubbed it softly,

"It's right there Cheryl!" Betty exclaimed. "God...your brother hurt my sister. This is what guys like Jason and Chuck think about women. We're objects for them to abuse. And when they're one, they shame us into silence. They have zero remorse for the lives they destroy."

"Maybe I didn't know Jason…"

"Chuck is going to pay." I declared, "Chuck forced Chloe to...to…" I let out a sob, covering my hand with my mouth.

"I'll take a picture." Veronica said, taking her phone out and snapping a picture of the names in the book, "We'll show it to Weatherbee. It'll be the perfect cover for your exposé."

"Yeah, but no." Betty argued, "These girls deserve justice, don't you think Cheryl? You want vengeance? You wanna go full dark, no stars Veronica? I'm with you. And I have a plan."

"I-I need to go." I stated as I closed the book and gave it to Ethel. I walked out of school, trying to ignore the stinging in my eyes. I walked outside and to my bike, mounting it and driving off before anyone could say anything.

 _TIMESKIP_

I laid on my bed, one arm under my head while the other was wrapped around Cheryl. Her head was rested on my shoulder as she absently trailed her fingers up and down my side. "What was with you running out the other night?" Cheryl asked softly. I sighed,

"Chuck hurt my sister." I whispered in the darkness, "He and Chloe went on a date a couple of years ago, and he gave her a Sticky Maple the next day. That lead to a string of bullying for the next couple of months. Chloe was already battling depression and...it just pushed her over the edge." Cheryl lifted her head from my shoulder and looked at me. I blinked back tears, trying to keep myself together. "Chloe took her own life."

"Why did you keep that from me?" Cheryl cupped my cheek, wiping away a stray tear.

"It wasn't something I really wanted to talk about." Cheryl leant forward and pressed her lips to mine. I closed my eyes as I kissed back.

"I'm here for you." Cheryl muttered against my lips, "I'll always be here for you."

 _TIMESKIP_

Cheryl and I walked side-by-side down the halls of Riverdale High. We stood a couple of inches apart, as not to give anyone an idea of our relationship. We walked past a table that had the Blue and Gold paper on it. I picked it up and showed it to Cheryl with a smile. On the front page were big bold letters reading 'Book of Shame'. The picture accompanying it was of the Playbook. News spread around the school about what Chuck and his posse had done. And as such, news of the group's cut from the team and their suspension spread like wildfire. Soon enough, there was a guard of dishonour as they walked through the school. At the front, stood all the girls that had been hurt in some way by the boys. Betty, Veronica, Ethel, Tina, Ginger, Josie, Cheryl and myself. I glared harshly at Chuck as he walked past us. "Thanks, Betty, thanks Veronica." Ethel said to the two girls.

"We owe so much to you." I added.

"Thank you Ethel, Lia, for going on the record." Betty said. "It made all the difference with Weatherbee."

"Ethel Muggs, Lia Johnson, you two are the bravest of them all." Veronica told us.

"Hashtag _JusticeForEthel_ and Hashtag _JusticeForChloe_." Cheryl announced. I turned to her and smiled. Chloe did get the justice deserved.


	5. Chapter 4 - The Last Picture Show

I sat in the diner booth with Betty, Kevin, Veronica and Jughead. I absentmindedly mixed my milkshake with my straw as I listened to Jughead's ranting. "The Drive-In closing, it's just one more nail in the coffin that is Riverdale." Jughead complained. "No, forget Riverdale, in the coffin of the American Dream. As the godfather of indie cinema, Quentin Tarantino, likes to say-"

"Please god, no more Quentin Tarantino references." Kevin interrupted,

"What? I'm pissed. And not just about losing my job. The Twilight Drive-In should mean something to us. People should be trying to save it."

"In this age of Netflix and VOD, do people really want to watch a movie in a car?" Veronica asked. "I mean, who even goes there?"

"The Drive-In is timeless." I explained. "I go there any chance I get. It's where my parents had their first date."

"People that go there want to buy crack." Kevin told Veronica.

"And cinephiles and car enthusiasts." Jughead added, "Right Bets?" I turned to Betty as I took a sip of my milkshake. She looked up as if she only just got into the conversation.

"Totally." She said.

"Anyway, it's closing because the town owns it but didn't invest in it. So when an anonymous buyer made Mayor McCoy an offer she couldn't refuse-"

"Anonymous buyer?" Veronica interrupted, "What do they have to hide? No one cares."

"I do! Also, you guys should all come to closing night. I'm thinking _American Graffiti_. Or is that too obvious?"

"I vote for anything starring Audrey Hepburn or Cate Blanchett."

"Or _The Talented Mr Ripley._ " Kevin suggested.

"I say go for a classic." I supplied, " _The Wizard of Oz_." I looked over to Betty, "How 'bout you B? What do you want to see?" Betty shook her head as she focused on us again. "You alright?"

"Yeah, yeah." Betty dismissed, "I'm just thinking. Um...Maybe… _Rebel Without a Cause_?" Hermione Lodge then came up to us and placed our food on the table.

"Here you go, kids." She announced.

"Thank you, Misses Lodge." I said as I snagged one of Veronica's onion rings.

"Thanks Mum." Veronica added as she slapped my hand away, causing me to laugh. Hermione smiled at us. I watched as she left our table and walked over to where Cheryl, Tina and Ginger were sitting. Hermione went to take the money but Cheryl slapped her hand on top of it.

"Be sure to put _all_ that cash into the register." Cheryl started, causing Veronica to nudge me to move. I sighed as I slid out of the booth, Veronica doing the same. "You are a Lodge after all. And Lodges are known to have sticky fingers." Veronica appeared behind her mother. I walked around the two and placed my hand on the back of Cheryl's seat causing her to look up at me. I gave her a look before she turned forward again.

"Cheryl." Veronica warned.

"Honey, I got this." Hermione said, "Cheryl, I went to school with your mother. She didn't know the difference between having money and having class either." Hermione took the bill and walked away. I tapped the back of Cheryl's seat, causing her to look up at me again,

"Call me later." I told her, "We need to talk." Cheryl gave a slight nod. I then walked back to my booth and grabbed my jacket, "I'll see you guys later." I said. I pulled my jacket on as I walked to the door, almost bumping into Archie, Fred Andrews and Miss Grundy. "Hey." I greeted with a small smile, "Fancy seeing you three together."

"Hey, Lia." Archie said.

"Lia." Fred added with a small smile of his own, "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing alright. I'll get out of your way." I stepped to the side to let the trio into the diner. "I'll see you all later." I slipped out of the Pop's and mounted my bike, shoving the keys into the ignition. I kicked up the stand and drove out of the parking lot. When I got home, I had a hundred and one texts from Veronica, most of them saying to call me. I sighed as I clicked her number and put my phone to my ear. "Hey, Ronnie. What's up?"

" _Did you know that Archie and Miss Grundy were together?_ " She asked me. My eyebrows pinched together,

"What?"

" _Like, together-together...Romantically!_ " Veronica hissed.

"That's bad." I stated as I threw my jacket onto an armchair, falling into the couch and curling my legs underneath me. There was a brief pause.

" _Hey Lia, what was with you and Cheryl at Pop's?_ " I tensed, " _You two seemed to...connect._ "

"Cheryl and I have known each other for years, we're...friends? I'm not sure, but we're close." I gave Veronica a half-truth, if I lied she would have picked up on it. "Let's not talk about it. I'll see you tomorrow Veronica." I hung up and threw my phone beside me. I stayed in that position for a bit before my phone rang again. I picked it up without checking the caller ID and put my phone to my ear, "Hello?"

" _Hey, Lia._ " Cheryl's voice came through the phone. I sat up properly. " _You said we needed to talk?_ "

"Yeah, I didn't want to do this at Pop's, it'd cause too much of a scene. I just wanted to say you should lay off the Lodge's. Veronica and her Mother didn't know what her Father did."

" _I'm sorry_."

"You don't need to say sorry to me, Cher, you need to apologise to Veronica and her Mother." There was a pause on the other end of the line.

" _Are we still good?_ "

"Yeah, we're good. I was wondering, you wanna go see the _Rebel Without a Cause_ at the Drive-In on closing night?"

" _Yeah._ "

"I'll pick you up at your house an hour before the movie starts so we can get a good spot."

" _Cool. I'll see you then._ "

"See you then Cher, bye."

" _Bye._ "

 _TIMESKIP_

Jughead was handing out flyers about the Drive-In closing. I took one with a smile, slipping it into my binder of books. I was soon in the Student Lounge with Kevin and Veronica during a free period, "It's the quintessential rite of passage." Kevin announced, "Making out with your boy or girlfriend at the movies."

"Why don't the three of us go together, as friends." Veronica suggested. Kevin fell into the couch beside me, "I can't promise either of you any action, but maybe I'll give you guys good luck."

"Geat. Another night, another hag."

"Speaking of hags." Cheryl announced as she strutted into the room. "Veronica, it's so devastating to me that your mother has to speak to such unspeakable lows to keep those knockoff Hermès bags on your arm. What's next, selling her hair extensions?"

"My mum's a waitress, Cheryl, not Fantine." Veronica stated, "And your faux concern reeks of ulterior motive. What is it?"

"Only to remind you of your place in this school. Nay, the town's social hierarchy."

"Threatened much? Don't worry. You may be a stock character from a nineties teen movie, but I'm not." Veronica stood to match Cheryl's hight.

"Why must it always be a battle between them?" I whispered to Kevin.

"Two alpha's in the same den, one needs to go and they're making sure it's not them." Kevin whispered back.

"And what does this have to do with my mum being a waitress?" Veronica continued.

"I saw her talking to a Southside Serpent last night." Cheryl revealed, causing me to tense. "In the alley behind Pop's. They were having an extremely heated, intimate discussion." Kevin and I stood as Cheryl pulled out her phone, "See for yourself." I looked over Veronica's shoulder at the picture on the phone. It was of Hermione talking to an older man with a beard. _FP?_ I thought, my eyebrows pinching together. _What would Mrs Lodge be doing with FP of all people?_ Cheryl then walked away.

"Who or what is a Southside Serpent?" Veronica asked as she turned to me and Kevin.

"They're this gang of bikers who pretty much stays on the Southside of town and thank God because they're sort of dangerous." Kevin said, "Drug Dealers and petty thieves."

"Not all of them are bad." I argued.

"Then what was my mum doing with one of them?" Veronica questioned. I sighed as I picked my bag up from the floor.

"As much as I appreciate the offer of going to the Drive-In Ronnie, I already have a date." I said, swinging my bag over my shoulder.

"Oooh." Kevin cooed, "Who's the lucky girl?"

"I can't say. She's not out yet." Veronica nodded.

"And she's ok with going to something so public?" Veronica asked.

"Yeah, I checked with her. I'll see you guys later." I walked out of the Student Lounge, running my hand through my hair.

 _TIMESKIP_

I yawned as I followed Betty and Veronica down the street. "So much for letting this go." Veronica commented.

"Why did you wake me up this late?" I asked sleepily. Betty opened a bag and showed me the contents as we approached a car. Inside was a long file. I sighed as I took it out of the bag, slipping it into the window of the car.

"Are we really breaking into Grundy's car right now? How did you even learn to do that?"

"I'm from a rough part of town." I muttered as I wiggled the file. "But thank god Grundy has an old car like this otherwise…" There was a click as the door opened. I smirked and opened the door, "My ladies." Betty grinned and got into the car. I closed the door on her and walked around the car with Veronica. Betty opened the front door for me and Veronica. I got in and slid into the back before Veronica got in.

"Ok, before going any further, if I'm committing a felony, I need to at least ask the question, are you doing this because you still have feelings for Archie-"

"No, Veronica." Betty interrupted, "We're doing this because Grundy has Archie under some kind of sexual spell and he won't listen to reason. We're looking for anything that proves Grundy isn't as clean as she says she is." I started to look around the back seat, trying to find any piece of incriminating evidence. I hummed when I found a metal box. I picked it up and lent in between the two front seats.

"Anyone got a bobby pin?" I asked. Veronica pulled a bobby pin from her hair.

"Ok, Miss Marple." Veronica said as she handed it to me. I snatched it out of her hand and glared at her,

"Don't call me that." I put the pin between my teeth and pulled it apart. I then stuck the pin into the keyhole and wiggled it around until I heard a click. I tucked the pin into my jacket pocket and gently opened the box.

"Where'd you learn that?" Betty questioned.

"My Nonna taught me years ago." Betty reached in and rummaged around, pulling out a card. It was a Minnesota driver's licence for a Jennifer Gibson who bore a striking resemblance to Miss Grundy.

"Oh, my god." Veronica gasped as she took the card from Betty. "'Jennifer Gibson'? Who the hell is Jennifer Gibson." I looked down into the box and noticed something wrapped up in cloth. I pulled the cloth back and held in a gasp. I used the cloth to pick up the offending item with my finger and thumb.

"Guys…That's not the only thing that's crazy about all this." I held the gun up to show Veronica and Betty. The two turned and stared at me.

 _TIMESKIP_

Soon, Betty, Veronica and I were standing out front of Archie's house, waiting for him. I crossed my arms as Archie approached us. "Please don't tell me you're still on this crazy witch hunt." Archie stated, "And you dragged Lia into this?"

"It's not a witch hunt, and it's not crazy." Betty said. "And Lia wanted to be here." I nodded in agreement. "We were just in Grundy's car-"

"What? You were in her car?"

"Yeah, and thank God we were." Veronica said. "We found a gun."

"What?"

"And we also found a Minnesota Driver's Licence with the name Jennifer Gibson." I but in, "Who, may I add, bears a striking resemblance to Miss Grundy."

"This is proof Miss Grundy is not who she says she is." Betty concluded.

"Then who is she?" Archie asked.

"Obviously some sketch queen named Jennifer Gibson." Veronica said.

"Archie, what if she had something to do with Jason's murder?" Betty questioned, causing Archie to scoff. "She taught him. She made you lie about him. We know she was at the river. She has a gun."

"So does Dilton, you never thought _he_ killed Jason." Archie pointed out.

"Archie, open your eyes." I said. "Miss Grundy, whoever she is, she taught Jason last year. I always had a bad feeling about her but I never spoke up about it, and I should of because right now, she's a huge blonde question mark."

"Ok, whatever her name is, she's not a killer."

"You didn't ask her." Betty accused. "About her name? And why there's no record of her before last year?" Archie sighed, "Why not?" Archie didn't say anything as he walked into his house, closing the door behind him. Betty, Veronica and I shared an uneasy look.

 _TIMESKIP_

The night of the Drive-In's final picture, I wanted to look stylish but comfortable, and I don't think a leather jacket would be that classy. I opted to wear jeans and a mid-drift paired with my red flannel and combat boots. When it came to snacks, I decided to treat Cheryl and myself. I packed a cooler bag in the Lexus that was just sitting in the garage. In the cooler bag, I made sure to stock it with cherry cola's and ice packs to keep them cold. I also made sure to pack food and a couple of blankets for Cheryl and I to sit on. I pulled out my phone and quickly texted Cheryl. ' _Hey Love, I'll wait just down the road from Thornhill so your parents don't get suspicious._ ' I got into the car and closed the door, starting the engine. Just before I started to reverse, I heard my phone go off.

' _Ok, see you then Lee-Lee._ ' Cheryl had texted back with a string of heart emojis. I smiled softly as I pulled out of my driveway, making sure the garage was closed before I drove off to Thornhill. I got there and drove a little further down, making sure I was hidden slightly by the trees. I pulled my phone out again and texted Cheryl.

' _I'm here Cher._ ' Not ten minutes later, a knock was heard on my window. I looked up and saw Cheryl, causing me to smile. I opened my door and got out of the car. Cheryl was wearing a maroon shirt and a black skirt paired with a leather jacket and a pair of heeled boots. "Hey Baby." I greeted. "You look amazing." I placed my hand on Cheryl's waist and lent in slightly. Chery responded by cupping my cheek and pressing her lips to mine for a quick kiss.

"Hey." She muttered. I pulled away from Cheryl and walked around to the opposite side of the car, opening the passenger door for Cheryl,

"My lady."

"Such a gentlewoman." Cheryl teased as she slid into the car. I closed the door and hopped over to the driver's side, getting in and starting the car again. "I've only seen you riding your bike, where were you hiding this?"

"It was just sitting in our garage and I thought it would be the perfect vehicle to have our first date in." I explained.

"So this is a date?" I tensed,

"I mean...if you want it to be." I glanced over at Cheryl as her fingers laced with mine.

"I would love it to be." I smiled as pulled her hand towards me, kissing the back of it as we arrived to the Drive-In. We parked near the back of the spots available. Cheryl and I got out of the car. I opened the back door and pulled out the blankets. I laid one on the hood of the car. I pulled out the snacks and the cooler bag, placing them on the roof of the car. "You did all this for me?" Cheryl asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. I wanted this date to be special." I told her. Cheryl and I situated ourselves on the blanket, sitting just close enough to convince others we only came here as friends. Pretty soon the Drive-In filled up. No one really noticed us, so we were fine. About half-way into the movie, Cheryl had her head on my shoulder, our fingers laced between us.

"Jason always adored the Drive-In." Cheryl said softly. I turned my head as a group of Southside Serpents started making noise. I groaned. My ears perked as a familiar voice was heard,

"Hey!" Veronica shouted, "You wanna know what happens to a snake when a Louboutin heel steps on it? Shut the hell up or you'll find out." Everyone started to cheer, but the Serpents started to boo.

"Excuse me." I muttered to Cheryl as I let go of our hands, moving so I stood on the roof of my car. I turned to the Serpents and let out a loud whistle. They all stopped booing and turned to me, " _Ehi Serpenti! Sta 'zitto! Sono ad un appuntamento!_ " The Serpents were silent after that. I hopped off the roof of my car, landing on the ground before getting back onto the hood next to Cheryl. Cheryl scooted over to me and snuggled up to me. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled Cheryl closer.

"What did you say to them?" She asked me.

"I just told them that if they didn't shut up there'd be hell to pay." I replied.

"I can't believe you threatened the Serpents of all people."

"I'm a tough cookie." I reached behind me and pulled a cherry cola from the cooler bag behind me, popping the top off it before handing it to Cheryl.

"Thank's baby." Cheryl and I curled up to finish the movie.

"Are you alright if I take a picture?" I asked once the movie was finished. "I won't show it to anyone, I just want to remember this moment forever." Cheryl smiled and nodded. I hopped off the hood of the car and reached into the backseat, grabbing my Nonna's old Polaroid camera. I closed the door and hopped back onto the hood. I held the camera like I was taking a selfie. Cheryl and I huddled together and smiled. Just as I pressed the button to take the photo, I felt a pair of lips press to my cheek, causing me to laugh. "What was that for?" I asked as I turned to Cheryl, a large smile on my face.

"You said you wanted to remember this, I thought it would be nice if it was special." Cheryl replied softly.

 _TIMESKIP_

"I had fun tonight." Cheryl said. I was leaning on my car, a bit away from Thornhill. I had my arms wrapped around Cheryl's waist as she had hers around my neck.

"I did to." I admitted, running small circles on Cheryl's hips. "I'll see you at school Cher." Cheryl nodded before leaning forward. I smiled as I did the same, pressing our lips together in a soft kiss.

"I'll see you later." Cheryl smiled as she pulled away from me. I watched as she walked to Thornhill and entered through the large gates. I laughed lightly as I got into the car, driving back home. At this moment, I am really happy. I pray nothing changes.

 **Translation -**

 **Ehi Serpenti!** **Sta 'zitto** **! Sono ad un appuntamento! - Hey Serpents! Shut up! I'm on a date!**


	6. Chapter 5 - Heart of Darkness

The next day, word spread of Miss Grundy's resignation, how she packed up all of her things and got out of town. Kevin called me late last night, after I dropped Cheryl off, to tell me that someone had broken into his house last night, and said to meet up in the Blue and Gold room at school. "This is how my dad had his 'Jason Blossom Murder Board' before it was trashed." Kevin told us, pinning the last thing to the board before stepping back.

"Any leads on who did that?" Jughead asked. "And what they were looking for."

"Nope. No fingerprints. But they stole a bunch of files, background checks and all the video and audiotapes of police interviews."

"So essentially we're at square one?" I questioned. I didn't get a response as the door opened. I looked over to see Trev Brown.

"Oh, hey Betty." He said.

"Trev, hi." Betty greeted.

"Sorry to interrupt but-"

"Oh no, it's ok. We're just working on-"

"Our Murder Board." Jughead but in. I pulled Jughead's beanie off his head. He quickly snatched it out of my hand and shoved it back on.

"Well...I just wanted to make sure we're still on for tomorrow." Trev admitted.

"Absolutely." Betty confirmed, "It's a date." I turned my gaze to Betty. I stared at her with wide eyes. "I mean, I'll-I'll see you there."

"Bye." Trev said as he started to walk out,

"Uh, see you." Trev walked out.

"Going on a date with Terev." Kevin commented, "Does Mama Cooper know about that?"

"Kev, I'm not on house arrest." Betty announced. I raised my eyebrow as I lent around Kevin so I could show Betty my disbelieving stare. "Ok, she's out of town at a Women in Journalism spa retreat. Anyway, it's not a 'date' date."

"You just called it a date." Jughead said.

"You literally just said 'it's a date'." I agreed.

"That's just my cover." Betty stressed, "Really, it's an intelligence-gathering mission. We should focus on the one thing we have access to that your dad doesn't. The kids at Riverdale High. You know, maybe Trev knows something about Jason he didn't think was important." I sighed, this was going to be a nightmare.

 _TIMESKIP_

At lunch, me, Betty, Veronica, Kevin and Jughead walked across the bleachers towards Archie. "Betty, you're positively radiating Nicholas Sparks." Veronica commented. "Tell me everything about this Trev."

"There's nothing to tell." Kevin told her, "Just one of Betty's sources. There's _nothing_ romantic in the offering."

"Why is everything weird here? Why can't a date just be a date?"

"I've been asking that question for years." I sighed.

"What about you Archie?" Veronica asked our red-headed friend, "How's life in a PG world?" We all looked at her in confusion, "PG? Post-Grundy? What, too soon?"

"Coach Clayton says I have a shot at being Varsity captain so I'm not thinking about anything else right now." Archie told us.

"Your back to being boring."

"Are you maybe throwing yourself into football as a way to avoid your feelings?" Betty asked.

"I'm not avoiding anything, Betty." Archie said, "I'm trying to get my life back on track."

"I can help." A new voice said as someone sat down next to Archie. I looked over and saw Valerie Brown, one of the members of Josie and the Pussycats and Trev's sister, "I know Miss Grundy was tutoring you-"

"Understatement of the year." Veronica commented. I lightly slapped her shoulder.

"But, there's this amazing songwriter from New York who's an adjunct at Carson College? Incredible mentor. He does some coaching on the side, and I told him about you. You wanna meet him?"

"Yeah, yeah I'd love to." Archie said. "But football-"

"No." Betty interrupted, "Archie can, and he will." Valerie put a piece of paper in Archie's pocket.

"Call him if you want, but do it soon. His spots fill up fast." Valerie warned.

"Thank you." Archie said. Valerie gave one last smile before standing and walking away.

"Now you have zero excuse for avoiding music." Betty told Archie.

"Sorry to interrupt, Sad Breakfast Club, plus Lia." Cheryl said as she approached. I gave a small smile as she started to hand out black envelopes, closed with a red wax seal, "I'm here to formally invite you to Jason's memorial at Thornhill this weekend." I took mine and tucked it in my bag. Cheryl reluctantly handed Veronica a letter. "To my surprise and chargin, _Mother_ added you to the guest list. In case you're tempted to steal our silver candlesticks, don't." I sighed, shaking my head slightly. "We'll be searching bags." Cheryl then walked off.

"Hey V." I said softly, placing my hand on Veronica's shoulder, "Keep in mind she's burying her twin brother. He and Cheryl were as close as siblings could get." Veronica then stood, grabbing her bag before following Cheryl.

 _TIMESKIP_

I hummed a random tune as I swapped my books in my locker. On the door of my locker was my mirror with a few pictures around it. Some of them were of me with Betty, Archie and Kevin, there were one or two with Jughead, and one of the more recent ones was of me, Betty and Veronica when we shared milkshakes at Pop's after the pep rally, there was one of me and Jason when we were kids. We were around five, sitting at a booth at Pop's, sharing a plate of fries. I smiled softly, it was one of the only good pictures I had of the two of us. I pulled my mirror from the door, opening it to reveal a hidden picture. It was of me and Cheryl at the closing night of the Drive-In closing. I smiled softly at the memory before pushing my mirror back in place. I yelped when I noticed someone beside me. I turned to Cheryl with a sheepish smile, "Please don't do that again." I told her.

"Sorry." Cheryl apologised, "I just wanted to invite you to a sleepover I'm having the night before the memorial. Veronica will be there."

"I'll be there, you know I will." I said softly. "Always." Cheryl smiled softly.

"I'll see you then." Cheryl squeezed my arm before turning and walking away.

 _TIMESKIP_

The night before Jason's memorial, Cheryl, Veronica, the Blossom Parents, and Cheryl's Nana Rose were seated at the dining room table. Cheryl, Veronica and I sat on one side with Nana Rose opposite us, while Clifford and Penelope sat at the two heads of the table. "Thank you for allowing us to stay the night." I said. Penelope gave a fake smile,

"Cheryl invited you." She said, "I have no idea why you're here."

"Me neither." Veronica added, "I thought there'd be other girls."

"Nana Rose, would you like some more ham?" Clifford asked his mother. Nana Rose only gave a blank stare. "Veronica, Ophelia, would either of you like some more maple ham?"

"I'm good. It's delicious, though. You can really taste the maple." Veronica then lent over to me and dropped her voice to a whisper, "Your real name is Ophelia?"

"Yes, now drop it." I hissed back.

"You do know that Riverdale was founded on the maple-syrup industry." Clifford stated.

"I did, Mister Blossom." I said a bit louder so he could hear, "My father told me many times."

"I didn't know, actually." Veronica added, "Fascinating."

"That's where Sweetwater River got it's name." Clifford continued, "Perhaps you should ask your father about it sometime, Veronica."

"Ophelia, how are your parents?" Penelope but in. My grip tightened on my cutlery, "Last I heard they were in California."

"My parents are fine." I said carefully, "They're on a business trip."

"And how are your sisters? Chloe and Paris, was it?"

"Chloe has been gone for almost two years now." I looked directly at Penelope, my eyes set in a harsh glare. "And I assume Paris is off drinking her life away in some bar in Vegas."

"How is your father, by the way, Veronica?" Clifford asked,

"Ok." Veronica replied.

"There are worse things than prison." Penelope sighed.

"Like this dinner party." Cheryl muttered.

"What did you say?" Cheryl was silent as she looked over to her mother. Penelope hummed as she took another bite of ham.

"That must have been hard for you." Clifford interrupted, "Watching your father being handcuffed and dragged out of your home in front of you and your neighbours, all those reporters."

"Worst part is how fast it happened." Veronica stated. "He was just...gone. I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye. That's why it's so great you all get a chance to say goodbye to Jason tomorrow."

"Not all of us." Cheryl said. I looked over at her a bit confused. She avoided my gaze as she took another bite of her dinner.

"That's because some people already got to say goodbye to Jason...while rowing him across the river...to his death." Penelope told us. She picked up her plate and glass and walked out of the room. Under the table, I reached out and laced my fingers with Cheryl's, squeezing them in comfort. Cheryl did the same as she silently took a sip of water.

 _TIMESKIP_

After the awkward dinner, Cheryl, Veronica and I decided to turn in for the night. Cheryl had changed into a red silk nightdress with a see-through black robe over the top, while Veronica was wearing a blue silk singlet top with matching shorts. I wasn't dressed so richly. I was in an old Beatles shirt and a pair of bed shorts. The three of us sat on Cheryl's bed as we looked through old photos of Jason. "I hope this isn't weird, but Jason was crazy handsome." Veronica commented.

"The handsomest." Cheryl agreed.

"My gay ass doesn't see the appeal." I added casually, causing the two girls to laugh.

"Something tells me he would've liked you, Veronica."

"Why did you invite me tonight?" Veronica asked. "I mean, Lia's here, I get that, why didn't you invite Tina or Ginger, aren't they your besties?"

"And yet, you Veronica, after everything I've done, you want to get to know me." Cheryl turned back to the album.

"Hey, Cher." I said, scooting closer to the redhead, "You're allowed to say goodbye to Jason tomorrow."

"But why does it have to be-" Veronica started.

"In front of people?" Cheryl interrupted,

"Yeah."

"Everything with Jason's been so...public. Everyone has an opinion, has been gossiping. Saying he got what he deserved, or that he didn't. I just...I want everyone to know that I'm...I'm sorry. And that Jason deserved a...better family than what he got."

"Then say goodbye." I but in, placing my hand on Cheryl's knee, "We'll help write the eulogy. Let Clifford and Penelope Blossom do their worst, we'll be here."

"Oh, they will. They'll kill me." I took a deep breath.

"I'm not gonna let that happen Cher." I promised.

 _TIMESKIP_

The next morning, we all got changed into black outfits for the memorial. Veronica wore one that had lace on her shoulders with heels, she kept her hair out. Cheryl wore a black dress that had thick spaghetti straps and a veil with heels as well, she kept her hair out and thrown over her shoulder. I, however, decided to wear a black leather skirt and a sleeveless black turtleneck. I pulled my hair into a ponytail, securing it with a black band. I slipped my feet into a pair of black boots and pulled my jacket over my shoulders. Veronica had already gone downstairs to meet her mother. I approached Cheryl slowly from behind. I knew that she could see me in the mirror. "You ready to go downstairs, babe?" I asked softly, trailing my fingers down her arm lightly.

"Just about." Cheryl replied. "You go ahead, I'll be down." I nodded slowly. I stepped forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Cheryl's cheekbone. I pulled back and noticed that some of my lipstick had come off. I rubbed it off with my thumb before walking out of Cheryl's room and going downstairs to where the memorial would be held. I walked in the room and found a seat next to Veronica. All the chatter seemed to stop, causing everyone to turn. I gave a small smirk as I watched Cheryl walk down the aisle in a white dress, the same one she was in when she last saw Jason. Out the corner of my eye, I saw Clifford and Penelope walk it from the side door and stop short when they saw Cheryl.

"Oh my god…" Veronica trailed off,

"Yes." Kevin whispered excitedly. Cheryl walked up to the podium.

"Welcome to Thornhill." Cheryl greeted, "Thank you all for coming. If you'll kindly take your seats…" Cheryl's parents reluctantly sat down. "I'd like to start the memorial with a few words about Jason." I watched as Penelope went to stand, but was held back by her husband.

"Don't." I hissed at her, "You'll only make things worse." Penelope turned back to the front. I did the same, my eyes catching Cheryl's. I nodded for her to continue.

"The last time I saw Jason, I was wearing this dress. I know it's impossible, but I swear...when I put it on, it feels like he's in the room with me." Cheryl looked over at Jason's picture. "Even though we were twins, I used to demand that I have my own birthday party. Until one year, out of the blue, Jason convinced me we had to combine them into one. It wasn't until years later I found out why. It was because only one person wanted to come to mine, no one else did. And Kason didn't want me to know. He protected me. Every single day." I could hear the tears in Cheryl's voice. "I wish that day at the river, I had protected him." Cheryl let out a sob as she turned to Jason's casket. She placed her hands on it, "I'm so sorry Jay-Jay." I got out of my seat and walked up to Cheryl, "We failed you, all of us." I placed my hand on Cheryl's back. She turned to me and threw her arms around me, sobbing into my shoulder. I gently rubbed her back to give her some sense of comfort. I lead Cheryl over to a seat as Penelope took to the stand.

"I think we'll adjourn now to the Winter Salon for a light supper." She said. I ignored Penelope as I knelt in front of Cheryl,

"You were so brave." I whispered, "Standing up to your parents like that." Penelope then grabbed Cheryl by the wrist, pulling her away. I waited until I wouldn't be seen by them and quickly followed after them. I stopped at Cheryl's door and peeked inside. I watched as Penelope left out another door. When I was sure she was gone, I quietly opened Cheryl's door and slipped in, silently closing it behind me. "Hey, Cher." I said softly, walking over and sitting next to her. Cheryl sobbed and wrapped her arms around me, starting to cry again. I rubbed up and down her back, whispering comforting words in her ear.

 _TIMESKIP_

I signed as I dumped my bag in my living room when I got home from the memorial. I turned on the TV, throwing the remote onto the coffee table as I walked into the kitchen, " _In more recent news, the head of Johnson's Brewery was arrested today for secretly working a Drug Cartel._ " The news report said. My eyes widened as I ran back into the lounge room. I grabbed the TV remote and put the volume up. " _Alexander Johnson was secretly shipping ketamine in the bottle caps of his bears. Alexander's wife, Laura, claims not to have known what her husband was doing_." The camera switched to my mother,

" _Alexander was working in secret._ " She said, " _But, now that I know what he was doing, I'm going to make sure that this doesn't happen again. I'm still going to keep the brewery running, but I'm going to start working from a home office._ " Mother looked right at the camera, " _Paris, Chloe, Ophelia, if you're watching this, I'm coming home._ " I fell back onto the couch, everything becoming silent as I stared at the TV blankly.

"Oh god." I muttered. "I am so screwed."


	7. Chapter 6 - Faster, Pussycats!

I walked into school the next day with a scowl on my face. Instead of the normal clothes I wore, I dressed in a pale pink dress with matching shoes. My hair was done up into a bun with some of my hair framing my face. I had a handbag slung over my shoulder and for some ungodly reason, I had chosen to wear makeup which felt heavy on my face. My heels clicked against the floor as I made my way to my locker. I angrily unlocked it and started to pull my books from it. "Who are you and what have you done with my Lia?" Cheryl asked as she stepped up beside me,

"My Mother is coming home today." I growled.

"So your wearing pastel? And...did you dye your hair last night?" Cheryl reached over and lifted a piece of dark black hair before letting it drop.

"No. It's a wig. I always keep it just in case my parents drop in for an unexpected visit."

"Why can't you just stay here after school and change?"

"Because, even though Mum doesn't care about me, she knows my schedule inside and out. She assumes I go straight home after school 'cause I don't have any after school things on. I'm sorry to spring this on you Cherry Bomb but would you be able to stop by my place later so we can work on that English project instead of going to Pop's to do it?" Cheryl nodded. I sighed as I gently closed my locker. "Thank you."

 _TIMESKIP_

After school, I hopped into my car and lent my head on the steering wheel, taking a deep breath as I mentally prepared myself. I shoved my keys into the ignition of the car and drove home, muttering curses along the way. When I got home, I noticed another car in the driveway. I groaned. I had hoped to have a little bit of time for me before my mother got home. I parked my car next to it and got out. I pulled my handbag over my shoulder and walked up to the front door. I opened up the door, only to see my mother sitting on the couch. "Hello, Mother." I greeted tensely. My mother stood and clasped her hands in front of her. She was wearing a black dress that stopped at her knees with black heels and a white blazer. I could see the scar on Mum's top lip as she pressed her lips together.

"Hello, Ophelia." She said, "How have you been?"

"Lia." I corrected. "And I've been better." I put my handbag on the coffee table.

"Where's your Grandmother?" Mum looked around as if to try and find Nonna.

"Nonna passed away a couple of years back." I announced as I sat on the armchair. Mum sat on the couch again, crossing her ankles.

"I see, and Chloe?" I tensed.

"Chloe took her life two years ago." I took a deep breath.

"I am so sorry-" Mum started. I jumped to my feet and glared at her,

"You don't get to be sorry!" I seethed, "Your seven years too late to say sorry." I snatched my handbag off the coffee table and went to walk up the stairs to my room, but a knock at the door stopped me.

"I'll get it." Mum said as she stood, walking over to the front door and opening it. "Hello."

"You must be Missis Johnson." Cheryl greeted.

"Yes. And who might you be?"

"I'm Cheryl Blossom, I'm one of Lia's friends."

"Cheryl!" I exclaimed as I stepped up beside my mother with a smile, "Thanks for coming over to help with this project." Cheryl blinked and forced a smile onto her face,

"No problem." Cheryl replied.

"Cheryl, you're Jason's twin, aren't you?" Mum asked. "How is he by the way?" Cheryl tensed.

"Yes, she is Jason's sister." I said quickly, "And we will talk about that at dinner." I grabbed Cheryl's wrist and started to pull her inside. I tugged Cheryl inside and up the stairs to my room. When we were inside my room, I pressed my forehead to the closed door and sighed.

"She doesn't know about Jay-Jay?" Cheryl asked from behind me.

"She doesn't know about anything since she left." I announced as I turned around, ripping the wig off my head. I threw my wig on my dresser and fell onto my bed next to Cheryl. "Seven years of Riverdale history she needs to catch up on." Cheryl sighed and started to pull the wig cap off my hair. When it was gone, Cheryl started to thread her fingers through my midnight blue hair. "She left me and has the audacity to come back and apologise...she doesn't have the right to come back and think that we can have the same relationship we had all those years ago."

"I think you should try and connect with your mother." Cheryl suggested softly.

"I can try, but I can't promise that we'll be the same." I sighed as I sat up. "Let's get working on that English project before my mother comes in and gets suspicious."

"Yeah." Cheryl said as she pulled her English book.

 _TIMESKIP_

After Cheryl had left, Mum and I sat down and tried to have dinner together. My fork scraped against my plate as I pushed my food around. "So...how was school?" Mum asked.

"School was fine." I muttered.

"Did Cheryl dye your hair?"

"No, I dyed my hair a couple of years ago, I just wore a wig so you wouldn't freak out if you had shown up randomly at school." Mother nodded. She took a bite from her meal.

"So...how did...you come to live on your own?" Mum asked tentatively. I put my fork down as I sighed,

"After I escaped that stupid 'Conversion' therapy." I said, using quotation marks, "And I came home, I realised that you had left me and Chloe to live with Nonna. We were happy...living with her for a year until she passed away in her sleep. Guess you never heard, 'cause everyone in Riverdale showed up, even the Blossoms and Coopers, hell even the Serpents showed up. We were looked after by Fred Andrew for a bit…" I looked away from my mother, "We were able to stay in our house, FP became our legal guardian and looked after us after that. Then...Chloe committed suicide two years later. She stole some shipment that was bound for Greendale, and she OD. So...that's how I came to live by myself." I then stood, my chair scraping against the floor. "Now if you'll excuse me." I left the table and walked upstairs to my room. I threw myself onto my bed and closed my eyes, falling asleep.

 _TIMESKIP_

The next day, I sat with Betty and Jughead in the Blue and Gold room. The two were worried about Betty's older sister, Polly. She was my friend before Jason left. I mean...I was worried about her too but I was hurt by the fact she up and left Riverdale without telling me. "The Sisters of Quiet Mercy." Betty read from her phone.

"Quiet Mercy?" I repeated, "My God…" I sighed, putting my head in my hands.

"What is that? Like a church? Or a charity?"

"It's worse...way worse." I turned Jughead's laptop towards me and typed in the name of the home, turning it back towards the two. "The Sisters of Quiet Mercy is a home for troubled youths." I told them. "Not a pretty place."

"'Where disenfranchised teens will learn such virtues as discipline and respect enjoying lives of quiet reflection and servitude'." Jughead read off the website.

"Poor Polly…" Betty muttered.

 _TIMESKIP_

At lunch, I sat with Betty, Jughead, Archie and Valerie. I was picking at my food. The realisation that Polly was in the cruelest place on earth was hard on me. "It's been months. There's got to be a reason my mum and dad don't want me to see Polly, but I don't care anymore." Betty stated.

"What are you guys talking about?" Archie asked. "Anything I can help with."

"What we're attempting is a stealth operation, Archie." Jughead said, "If we go in with the entire Scooby Gang, forget it, we're compromised."

"Aren't you practising for the Variety Show anyway?" I asked, pointing an uneaten carrot stick at him, "That should take up most of your time."

"Uh, no, I don't." Archie said.

"Except that yes, you do." Veronica spoke up as she and Kevin approached the table. "Thanks to a certain Veronica-ex-machina." The two sat down.

"What do you mean?" Valerie questioned.

"Oh nothing, just that I had a few words with our director slash host and reminded him that he's heard you sing on numerous occasions."

"Even though it compromises my artistic integrity?" Kevin inquired.

"Cutting to the chase, you have a slot, if you want it." Archie was about to say something when my phone went off.

"Sorry." I apologised, fishing my phone out of my impractical handbag. When I saw who was calling I frowned, "It's mother." I stood and collected my bag, "I'll see you guys later." I answered my phone as I made my way to my locker, "What do you want mother?" I asked,

" _There's no need to be rude._ " Mum asked, " _I just wanted to ask how you were going at school._ "

"I'm fine." I muttered, "I've got a club meeting."

" _Persone Di Origine Italiana?_ "

"Yeah. But I'm thinking of dropping it."

" _Why?_ "

"Well, maybe because I've tried to be the perfect daughter for you, but apparently, being the perfect daughter means absolutely nothing when you're father's the kingpin of drug activity. I'll be home late, don't wait up." I hung up on my mother with a huff.

 _TIMESKIP_

I yawned as I answered my phone the next day, pressing the offending object to my ear. "What do you want Cooper." I groaned into my pillow. "I was sleeping…"

" _I saw Polly yesterday, she was at Quiet Mercy._ " Betty told me, " _And she's pregnant._ "

"Pregnant? Polly Cooper? Wow…"

" _Can you do something for me? I need to get Polly out, and I can't do it myself. I know you have...connections. Can you... I don't know, do something? She's in room three-sixteen._ " I licked my lips,

"Fine. But you owe me Betty." I hung my phone up and put it back down, reluctantly getting out of bed. I changed into a tight singlet, my leather pants, boots, and my leather jacket that my mother would burn in a pit fire if she saw it. I slid my Southside Serpent jacket over my shoulders as I made my way out of the house towards the most popular Serpent hangout. I greeted Tall Boy at the door.

"Stiletto." He greeted, "Thought you forgot about us."

"I could never forget about you guys." I pat Tall Boy's arm before entering the White Wyrm. There was a resounding cheer from the inhabitants of the bar. I sauntered up to the bar.

"My my, the Northside Serpent returns home." Toni mused, cleaning a glass.

"Hello to you Toni." I said, sliding into a barstool.

"So, what do you need?" Toni set the glass down and threw down her towel before leaning on the bar.

"A rescue. You and the boys. One of my friends is in _that place_. She won't survive." Toni nodded.

"Meet us at the Trailer Park at nine, we'll be there." I nodded and smirked.

 _TIMESKIP_

As promised, Toni was waiting in front of the Sunnyside Trailer park alongside some of our other friends, Sweet Pea, Fangs and Joaquin. "We ready for this?" Sweet Pea asked, leaning on a ladder that was between him and Fangs. Joaquin had a crowbar resting on his shoulders. The five of us made our way to the Sisters of Quiet Mercy under the cover of night. We snuck around the back and to where room 316 was. Sweet Pea and Fangs extended the ladder and rested it against the wall. I climbed up it and peered inside. Polly Cooper was sitting on her bed, reading a book. I gently rapped on the window with my knuckles. Polly's head snapped up and her eyes widened when they landed on me. She approached the window,

"Hey, Poll." I greeted, "You gotta move back, ok?" Polly nodded, stepping back. I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked down to see Toni holding the crowbar up to me. I took it, holding the ladder tight with my right hand. I lifted the crowbar and smashed the mirror. I hissed as my arm got cut.

"Oh, my God." Polly gasped, "Lia!" She stepped forward with a blanket.

"Hey." I grinned, "I'm here to spring you, along with some of my friends, come on." I offered my hand to her. Polly laid her blanket on the broken window. She carefully turned, and watching out for her stomach, I helped lower her down the ladder.

"What happens now?" Polly asked,

" _You_ are coming to live with me for a bit, ok? I know how terrible that place is, now come on, let's get out of here before the Sisters realise you're gone." I took Polly's hand and the six of us ran away from the house from hell.


	8. Chapter 7 - In a Lonely Place

I rolled out of bed the next morning and looked in the mirror. I was so tired after last night that I had fallen asleep in, my tight singlet and leather pants. I had actually managed to kick off my boots las night so I just shoved them on and ran a hand through my hair. When I had bought Polly home last night, Mum was in hysterics. I had flat-out ignored her and showed her to my older sibling's room. Mother had objected, obviously, but I reminded her that Paris was drinking her way down the coast and that her bed would be free for a long...long time. I also made Mum promise not to tell anyone, and I meant _anyone_ about her being here. She reluctantly agreed when I pointed out she hasn't done anything for me for years and this could be the least she could do. I texted Betty and told her that Polly had escaped long before I had got there, at Polly's request.

 _TIMESKIP_

Walking into school the next day, I was instantly dragged into the student lounge where all my friends were gathered. I perched myself onto the armrest of the chair that Kevin was sitting on. The topic of conversation was Polly and her...escape from the Sisters. "My mum and dad don't want to get the police involved." Betty said. "They don't want anyone to know she ran away, or about her _shameful_ condition."

"Please." Veronica scoffed, "What decade is this?"

"Well, since she knew where Jason's getaway car was they're afraid people might think that she burned it, and that if she did-"

"She could be the murderer covering her tracks." Jughead put forward.

"My big question is who did torch the car." I wondered, crossing my arms.

"Sheriff Keller say's it's possible someone was following us." Betty revealed.

"Oh my God…" Veronica trailed off, "Honestly, guys, we should just move."

"Guys, what if Polly's really hurt. What if whoever killed Jason is coming after her next?" I watched with rapt attention as Jughead put his arm around Betty. I looked to Veronica, and the two of us shared a knowing look.

"Even though you're parents don't want to, maybe you should go to the police." Archie suggested.

"Seconded." Kevin spoke up, "We can talk to my dad about how he has to be discrete."

"No offence Kev, but your dad answers to an authority higher than God." Jughead said. "The Blossoms. They're the first people he would tell."

"And if there's anyone to keep this a secret from, it's the Blossoms." Betty stated. "They'd twist it around and go after Polly out of spite."

"How can we help?" Veronica asked, "Tell us, B, we'll do it." Betty turned to me,

"Lia, I know you're close with Cheryl, you can't tell her."

"I wasn't gonna." I said. "Look, I love Cheryl, I really do, but I admit she can be a bit intense. As of this moment, Polly takes priority." When the bell rang, everyone exited the Student Lounge. I slung my bag over my shoulder and followed Veronica and Betty.

"Did I just notice Riverdale High's very own Holden Caulfield put his arm around you?" Veronica questioned.

"Ok, so the past couple of days, I haven't been in a great place, emotionaly." Betty admitted. "And Jughead was really there for me."

"Go Betts." I congratulated.

"In that case, if he helped my girl navigate some turbulent waters, well then, Veronica Lodge approves." Said girl told us.

"Ophelia Johnson does not." Betty and Veronica looked at me, "Jughead may be my friend, but I'm not sure he's boyfriend material yet. When he is, I'll let you know."

"Now, come on." Veronica looped one of her arms through mine and another through Betty's, "Let's go find your sister." We hadn't walked far when Kevin ran up to us.

"You guys!" He gasped, "Oh my god…"

"What is it Kev?" I asked.

"Cheryl just tweeted. 'Hashtag _PollyCooperKilledMyBrother_. Hashtag _NowhereToHide_. Hashtag _SharpenYourPitchforks_.'?" Betty snatched the phone off Kevin.

"Oh no…" She trailed off.

"How the hell did she find out?" I asked, peering over the blonde's shoulder to read the tweet.

"We need to find Polly before the Blossoms do."

 _TIMESKIP_

After school had ended, Betty had rallied a group of people to help search the woods for Polly. The group included her parents, a handful of the football team, Josie, Melody, Valerie, Jughead, Archie, Kevin and Veronica. Heck, she even managed to rope my mother and me into the search party. I would have said no, but when I got home Polly was gone...so we had no choice but to help. Everyone was balled in their warm clothes, because who searches the forest in this cold ass weather, oh the Coopers, that's who! "Ok, so the Sisters of Quiet Mercy are due north." Betty announced. "The getaway care was west on the old Route Forty."

"Closest bus station is east, headed towards Sweetwater." Jughead added. "If Polly wanted to leave without anyone seeing here, she probably would have left through-"

"Right here." Betty interrupted, "Eversgreen Forest." And with that, everyone started to search, calling Polly's name. Mum ended up searching with Alice and Hal Cooper, whereas I was stuck with Veronica and Kevin.

"So, how's the cold war at home?" Kevin asked. Apparently, Veronica was fighting with her mother, for reasons I didn't care for.

"Ugh, horrible." Veronica groaned. "Look, I hate fighting with my mum, but until she's ready to admit and to own that she forged my name to help her illicit trysting with Fred Andrews, I can't blink, Kevin. She needs to make the next move."

"But, what if your mum doesn't blink?" I asked, shoving my hands into the pockets of my jacket.

"Back in New York, whenever I need to blow off some steam, or force my mother's hand. I'd go out on a bender. Dance with my fav celebrity gal pal, my best gay, by token lez, and some dim-witted, sexy disposable arm candy. That's Josie, you both."

"Honoured." Kevin said.

"Delighted." I added.

"And, as for my arm-candy…" Veronica continued, her eyes roaming the forest until they landed on one Reggie Mantle. "He'll do."

"I'm in, I'm so in." Kevin said. "Should we invite Betty?" My eyes noticed some movement in the tree's and my eyebrows furrowed, "She could probably use a distraction right now."

"I think we're all about to be a tad busy." I muttered, tapping the two on the arms. "The Blossoms just got here." I watched as Cheryl, along with her parents, the River Vixens, Sheriff Keller, and practically the whole Police Department, plus tracking dogs, were also searching Eversgreen forest. We quickly regrouped and approached the Blossoms.

"Alice Cooper. Where is she?" Penelope demanded. "Where's Polly?"

"You think if I knew that I would be out here with the mosquitos?" Alice retorted.

"Face facts Mummy dearest, Polly killed Jason." Cheryl stated.

"She escaped from the asylum once. Who's to say she didn't before." Clifford added. "Say, the day Jason got murdered?"

"The noose is tightening around your murdering daughter's neck." Penelope taunted, stepping forward. "I know it, Sheriff Keller knows it-"

"Hold on now." Sheriff Keller interrupted. Penelope ignored him.

"And I promise you, when we find her, and we will find her, the entire town of Riverdale will know too." I pressed my lips together, this was getting out of hand.

 _TIMESKIP_

The next day, Veronica, Betty and I were sat around the Student Lounge. She revealed to us that she had found Polly...in her attic. "I don't want Polly to run away." Betty told us. "But if she can't live at home, then I don't know. I can rent her an apartment?"

"She can come live with me." I sighed, looking at the top of the travel mug of coffee. "Mum won't mind."

"Are you sure?" Betty asked.

"Yeah. I mean, what does a pregnant woman need. Doctors, vitamins, a bed, her craving foods-"

"She needs her family." A familiar voice spoke up. I looked up and saw Cheryl. "Betty, a word?" Without waiting for a response, Cheryl turned on her heel and walked out of the student lounge. Betty scrambled off the couch and raced after her.

 _TIMESKIP_

That night, I dressed in my sluttiest outfit. The shortest mini skirt I owned, which came over my belly button but barely covered my butt, a skin-tight crop top and stilettos. My makeup was done to perfection, and my hair was curled. Veronica, Josie, Kevin, Reggie and I were on the dance floor, I had my drink in my hand, dancing along to the upbeat music. A couple of girls slipped me their number, though I planned to burn them when I got home. After about a solid hour of dancing, we fell into a secluded lounge, my feet were killing me. "Girl, you better hydrate." Josie said, pushing a drink into Veronica's hand. I took a long sip of mine, leaning into Kevin as I did. "You left your body on the dance floor."

"I wish, Joise." Veronica said, "I wish I could leave my body sometimes. Leave Riverdale, leave everything."

"Mmm!" I agreed, sitting up, "You should see my sibling. Paris, I have no idea where the hell they are, but I'm pretty sure they're drinking their way down Long Island."

"Is this helping at all?" Kevin asked. "Going out and going Black Swan? Any of it?"

"When my dad got arrested, the police, the lawyers, the judge, the courts, they took everything from us." Veronica admitted, "Our houses, our cars, our club memberships, our yacht. Even, I'm not kidding, the clothes off our backs. Anyway...my mum sat me down on the edge of my canopy bed, and she told me not to cry because there was one thing in this world that no one could ever take from me, not ever."

"Your trust find?" Reggie questioned. Veronica sent him a look before continuing.

"My name, Reggie. Which, after telling me no one would ever take it, that is exactly what she did. Like it meant nothing. Like it was nothing. Like I was nothing." Veronica grabbed her drink and downed it quickly. Just after all that, a waiter approached us with Veronica's credit card in hand.

"I'm sorry Ms Lodge, but your card's been declined." He said.

"Really. And, let me guess, it's been reported stolen?"

"It has in fact, we're supposed to call the cops."

"Sure, call them, we'll be happy to tell them how old we are." Reggie said.

"Ooh, or call my mum, the Mayor." Josie added. Veronica stood, handing over a wad of bills.

"This should cover it." She sighed, taking the card back. The man took the money and walked away.

"Veronica...did your mum cut you off?" Kevin asked.

"She did."

"And your mother cutting you off...is a good thing?" I questioned.

"Oh, Lia...this is how we Lodge women roll." Veronica said, pulling her jacket on, "We feint, we parry, we approach, we retreat. We're like a cobra and a mongoose dancing. She blink, which means, I suspect, that Hermione Lodge is ready to negotiate." I took a swing of my drink, smirking. Oh, this night is just getting better and better.

 _TIMESKIP_

Jughead was taken to the police station the next day, from what Betty had told me as we made our way to Pop's Diner. We sat in a booth with Polly, Veronica, Archie and Jughead. "The Blossoms should be here soon." Betty said, "Once we've talked through things with them, we'll call mum and dad." Polly wrang her hands together, "Are you nervous?"

"I'm thankful." Polly admitted. "At the home, the sisters said each of us had a guardian angel. I've got two. You, Betty." Polly reached for her sister's hand, "And Lia." Polly reached over the table and took my hand also. I gave her a half-smile as well. The bell above the door rang, causing me to look up. Cheryl walked into the diner and approached our table. Polly slid out of the booth.

"Cheryl?" I asked softly. Cheryl reached out to touch Polly's stomach, but when she got close, pulled her hand back.

"I'm so sorry about Jason." Polly said to my secret girlfriend. "I know how much you loved him." Polly reached out and took Cheryl's hand. "He always talked about how much he loved you."

"Hey, Cher, where are your parents?"

"You have to leave, now." Cheryl stated. "My parents, I don't think they want to help you."

"What are you talking about?" Betty questioned.

"They want you out of the picture, Polly." Cheryl spoke directly to expecting mother, "It's not safe for you with them. It's not safe for JJ's baby."

"Where am I supposed to go?" Polly asked, turning to us, "I can't go back to the attic."

"You come back to live with me and my mum." I said, sliding out of the booth as well. "Screw her thaughts on you taking Paris' room. They're not here."

 _TIMESKIP_

"Fine." Mum sighed, crossing her arms when Polly, Betty and Veronica accompanied me home. "You can stay with us. But Lia, you are responsible for her." Mum turned and walked up the stairs to her bedroom, "If anything happens to her it's on you."

"Thank you, Lia." Polly said.

"Thank you so much." Betty added.

"Eh, it's nothing." I said with a wave of my hand. "And please, ignore my mother." I glared up the staircase. "She's a real _Canga_. Now…" I turned back to them with a smile, "Come on, settle in."


	9. Chapter 8 - The Outsiders

Sheriff Keller, Polly, Betty, Veronica and I were all seated around our lounge room. My Mother was off who knows where, not that I really cared. The Sheriff was questioning Polly about what happened with Jason. "That was the last day you saw him?" Sheriff Keller asked.

"At Pops, when he told me the plan." Polly stated. "That he was going to fake his own death then we would meet up. But, before that could happen, my mum and dad sent me away."

"One of Jason's teammates said that before he ran away, Jason was dealing drugs." Betty told us.

"Making a one-time delivery. He needed...we needed money. To get away and start over."

"So, Riverdale's star football player becomes a drug mule?" Sheriff Keller asked.

"He went to a bar on the other side of the tracks and made a deal with some biker gang."

"The Serpents?"

"He got an address upstate, where he was supposed to deliver the drugs in exchange for cash."

"The drugs you found in Jason's car." Sheriff Keller said to Betty, who nodded in agreement, "Went up in flames…"

"Along with everything I had left of Jason...Including the ring his Nana gave me, which he was keeping until." I noticed that Polly was starting to get emotional.

"Sheriff Keller, I think Polly's been questioned enough tonight." I said softly as I stood. "She needs her rest, we all do."

"Yeah, well, I'll be in touch, ladies." Sheriff Keller said as he stood as well.

"Come, I'll show you out."

"Thank you." When he had stepped out the door, Sheriff Keller turned to me. "Hey, Lia, where's your mum?" I gave a noncommittal shrug,

"Don't know." I told him, "Don't really care anyway."

"Well, then, goodnight Lia." Sheriff Keller nodded to me and then left, leaving me to close the door behind him.

 _TIMESKIP_

The next day, Betty, Jughead, Veronica, Kevin, Archie, Cheryl and I were seated in the Student Lounge. I had walked in last, two coffee's in my hand. I settled myself on the arm of the chair Cheryl was sitting in, handing her one of the mugs.

"Besides, of course, the child-snatching Blossom Monsters." Kevin commented.

"Kev." I scolded, kicking his shin.

"No offence, Cheryl."

"None taken." Cheryl replied.

"So your mum and dad want Polly but not the baby, and the Blossom's want the baby but not Polly." Jughead clarified. "It's a true Gordian Knot."

"It's an impossible situation." Betty agreed.

"Betty, come on." Veronica argued, "An impossible situation is being invited to the Vanity Flair Oscar party, and Elton John's Oscar party on the same night, which happened to me one year, I know. This is merely an annoying situation."

"Hey, Bets." I said, "V and I have been talking, concocting this, admittedly, simple idea. What if we hosted a Baby Shower...at my place."

"Count me in." Cheryl said.

"Betty, you want your sister to feel loved and supported, right, I know the feeling. I wish Chloe had the support that Polly does."

"Yeah, but, ideally, that love and support should come from her own parents." Betty stressed.

"Ok, so baby steps, girl." Veronica said. "Get Polly and your parents in the same room, in a public setting where they can't fight, and voilá, let the healing begin."

"Am I expected to come to this thing?" Jughead questioned.

"Yes." I stated, "The boyfriend of the aunt-to-be must be in attendance." The two in questioned shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh my god, guys, relax." Veronica said, "It's just a word that starts with the letter 'B'."

"So, Bets." I turned to the blonde, "Baby Shower, yes or no? I need to know so I can kick my mum out of the house." I took a sip of my drink.

"Elisabeth Cooper." A mature voice cut through the air. Everyone's head turned to see Betty's mother standing at the doorway.

"Mum?" Betty questioned.

"I need you, and you." Alice pointed at her daughter, then me. When she called me out, I almost choked on my drink. "Right now." Alice had lead us to the empty Spanish classroom. "Sheriff Keller told us everything. How you're hiding Polly at the Johnson house."

"Better than in an insane asylum." Betty countered.

"That's all on me, Missus Cooper." I said, "I let Polly stay with me."

"She's trying to help, unlike you and Dad who want Polly to give the baby up for adoption."

"Betty, it's what's best for Polly and the baby." Alice sighed.

"Mum, that's not your choice. Your choice is whether or not you wanna be a part of Polly's life. Lia has offered to host a Baby Shower."

"And your mother?" Alice asked, turning to me, "Will the infamous Laura Johnson be there?" I shook my head.

"She won't be there."

"Well, then it's hardly appropriate. You can't host a Baby Shower at your age."

"Really?" Betty laughed as she stood. "Because I think it's an amazing idea. You wanna be loving and supportive, like a normal grandmother, then great. Otherwise, stay away." Alice looked at me. I put my hands up in surrender.

 _TIMESKIP_

The next morning, Veronica, Betty, Polly and I sat around the dining room in my house. We dropped the news to the older cooper about our idea of the Baby Shower. "A Baby Shower?" Polly repeated. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"It is." Betty said.

"It's a great idea." Veronica added.

"What about mum and dad?" Polly questioned.

"It's all up to you Polly." I stated, setting my fork down, "Do _you_ want them to come?"

"I do. I mean, mum at least."

"In that case, well get her there, somehow." Veronica stated.

"But I do not want to fight with her."

"You won't." Betty promised. "The entire Cooper family will support you on this, Polly."

"I want the Blossom's there." Polly stated.

"Yeah, Cheryl's on the guest list." I said, "No way she was missing this." I went to take a sip from my coffee.

"And Missus Blossom." I almost choked on my drink, coughing to try and make sure no liquid entered my lungs.

"She just tried to declare you an unfit mother." Betty said.

"Well then, this shower's the perfect opportunity for me to prove to her that I'm not." I groaned.

"Damn you Coopers and your logic!" I complained sarcastically. There was a ringing, and Veronica turned her phone around,

"I am sorry, I need to take this." Veronica apologised, picking her phone off the table and standing, leaving the table.

"My mother won't be at the shower." I promised, taking Polly's hand in my own. "She is too much of a toxic presence on you, or the baby. So. No Jhonson Matriarch shall enter this household on the day of your baby shower."

 _TIMESKIP_

On the day of the Baby Shower, I had managed to kick my mother out of the house, and Veronica had arrived early with Betty to help decorate my house. Balloons were put up everywhere, streamers were thrown over the light fixtures on the walls, snacks were in the fridge waiting to be set out earlier to the time guests would be arriving. "Have you heard from mum?" Polly asked, "Is she coming?"

"Your mother has been invited." I said slowly.

"Hey, it doesn't matter." Betty said, standing and stepping close to her sister. "If mum doesn't wanna come that's on her, it's her loss."

"Betty, I've decided. I want _you_ to be the baby's Godmother."

"Oh my God." Veronica cooed.

"If anything were to ever happen to me, the only person I'd trust to take care of my baby is you." The two sisters shared a tight hug. I smiled sadly, I had that relationship with Chloe, and I wished I had that.

 _TIMESKIP_

After even more setting up, Betty, Veronica and I met up with Jughead at Pops. We were all sitting around in a booth. Jughead had just told us that Moose was attacked last night, "Poor Moose." Betty sympathised, "Is he ok?"

"His name is Moose." Jughead reminded us, "He's fine."

"Lia, Jughead, what the hell?" Archie questioned, sliding into the seat next to Veronica. "I've been texting you."

"Archie, Jughead just told us what happened yesterday." Betty said.

"Though I checked out at the words 'construction' and 'site'." Veronica admitted.

"Moose and I are going to the Southside to find those Serpents. Guys, you in?" Archie directed the question to Jughead and me. I tensed.

"Hey, you didn't say it was the Serpents who beat Moose up." Betty accused, turning to her boyfriend.

"Because we don't know that for a fact." Jughead said.

"Well, it's still worth a shot if it might help my Dad." Archie argued. "Kevin's boyfriend can get us in."

"Get you in where?" Veronica asked.

"To some bar where the Serpents hang out. If Moose spots them, we call Sheriff Keller and get these goons arrested."

"Archie, the Serpents are dangerous." Betty warned. "They're drug dealers."

"They're not all dangerous." I muttered angrily, "Who said they were?"

"Polly. Rember? Trev told us that Jason was dealing drugs? It was for the Serpents."

"You head my dad, Jughead." Archie stressed, "Clifford Blossom is trying to torpedo him. Sheriff Keller basically blew him off right in front of us. Somebody needs to do something."

"Archie, that bar is dangerous." I warned, "Going into it is a bad idea." Archie slid out of the booth and pulled his jacket on,

"Jughead, Lia, are you coming with me or not?" I looked down, avoiding Archie's gaze. Jughead was silent. "Thanks for having my back." Archie said sarcastically before walking out of the diner. I looked over to Jughead, pressing my lips together.

 _TIMESKIP_

The Baby Shower had arrived, so I changed into something more fitting for a baby shower. Light blue skinny jeans, a loose white dress shirt and a white pair of flats. I pulled my hair into a loose ponytail as I answered the door for the first lot of guests. A lot of girls from school showed up bearing gifts, "Lia!" Valerie greeted when she walked in, I gave her a hug in greeting.

"Hi." I said.

"You never let anyone over here." Melody said, appearing next to her bandmate. "What made you change your mind?"

"Well, I thought that it was time. But, please, don't go upstairs."

"Sure." I smiled at the two as they continued into the house. I greeted a few more guests until a surprising face appeared at the door.

"Polly?" I called softly, turning to the older blonde,

"Mum." Betty said, surprised. Alice slowly walked into my home. "Polly, look, mum's here." Alice approached her daughters. I mingled with guests until there was a knock at the door again. I walked over to it and saw Cheryl with a large baby stroller, with Nana Rose behind her with a pile of presents on her lap, Penelope pushing the older woman. I looked back into the house,

"Ronnie, Val, Mel, can you guys come help out the Blossoms?" I asked. "Jug, I'm gonna need your help with Nana Rose." Valerie and Melody walked over to Nana Rose, gently taking the presents from her and walking back inside. Veronica helped Cheryl pull the stroller inside. Jughead and I then approached Nana Rose as she neared the handful of steps that lead into my house. We reached grabbed one side of the chair and, using our combined strength, lifted Nana Rose and set her into my house, closing the door behind me.

"We're here!" Cheryl declared, pushing the chair further into the house, "No big deal, it's only the best stroller money can buy."

"So expensive…" Polly trailed off.

"All I ask in return is that you make me your baby's godmother." Cheryl noticed the looks on the Cooper's faces. "Kidding! So not kidding…" Cheryl then turned to her grandmother, "Come on Nana Rose, let's get you a good spot by the food." Cheryl took hold of Nana Rose's wheelchair and steered her over to the food. I followed the two. After Cheryl had situated her grandmother, she turned to me. "You knocked yourself out with this baby shower Lia." Cheryl complimented.

"Well…" I shrugged my shoulders, shoving my hands into my back pockets, "Decided the Jhonson home should be shown to everyone." I looked around at the guests, "What better way to do so than with a Baby Shower." After a little while, everyone gathered around Nana Rose. She was holding a purple gem that was dangling from a silver chain. She held it over Polly's outstretched hands.

"This necklace reads the baby's aura." Nana Rose explained, "Predicts the sex."

"Nana has dementia and Gypsy blood." Cheryl explained under her breath.

"Ohh!"

"What?" Polly questioned, "Is my baby ok?"

"Babies! It's twins, one of each!" Polly grinned. I rested my hand on her shoulder.

"Congratulations Pol." I said. After Nana Rose's gypsy reading, Polly had started to unwrap the gifts for the baby, well...babies now. I stood leaning against the doorframe that lead to the kitchen, behind everyone, watching with a soft smile as Polly cooed over all the gifts. Jughead was next to me watching everyone as well.

"Ok, now mums." Betty stated, picking up a small bag and handing it to Polly. She took it from her sister, pulling the yellow tissue paper out of the bag and gently unwrapping it. She pulled it out a small night light shaped like a little baby.

"It's my night-light from when I was a little kid." Polly announced to the room, "How did you...where did you even…?"

"I saved it." Alice admitted, "I know how much you loved it and how it made you feel safe. And I wanted to pass it down to your baby one day."

"Alice, it's lovely." Hermione said from her spot next to Veronica on the couch.

"Open ours next, dear." Penelope said, setting her teacup down on the table in front of her as Cheryl straightened. I looked up as Archie entered, pushing myself off the door frame. Archie walked up to us.

"You were protecting them." He stated, looking between the two of us. "That's why you didn't tell me."

"Relax." Jughead but in, "What happened?"

"Archie?" Betty questioned as she stepped up to us with Veronica in toe.

"Did you know Jughead's father and Lia's mother are Serpents?" He wondered. My eyes widened,

" _That's_ what she's been doing?" I demanded, "Hanging out with the Serpents?" I huffed angrily, crossing my arms, "Of course, _madre dell'anno, proprio lì_."

"No…" Betty trailed off.

"That's why you guys tried to stop me from going to the bar so I wouldn't find out. After everything my dad has done for you-"

"Archie, we can explain, ok?" Jughead said.

"Not right now." Veronica interrupted, "This is Polly's day. So you three need to check yourslves, I mean it."

"I'm fine." I sighed, "It's about Polly today."

"Archie…" Jughead trailed off,

"No, save it." The redhead stated. Veronica took Archie's arm and pulled him away. Betty looked disappointed as she followed them. I shook my head, returning my attention to Polly as she admired the wooden horse that the Blossoms had gifted her.

"It's a family heirloom." Penelope was explaining, "Great-Grandfather Blossom used to play with it. Isn't it magnificent."

"Oh Polly, come stay with us at Thornhill." Cheryl declared. The Coopers looked stunned at the invitation.

"Cheryl's invitation is genuine. Thornhill's gates will always be open to you. The child would want for nothing, you would want for nothing."

"Do you think you can just waltz in here with a bedbug-infested trojan horse, wave a blank check around and steal my daughter?" Alice questioned. I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"I didn't think you wanted her. Else, why should she have been exiled like some pariah."

"To keep her away from _your_ family." Alice stood up.

"Oh...and not because you're ashamed." Penelope stood as well. "Why is your own daughter not living with you?"

"She's not gonna step foot in that twisted, poisonous house of yours."

"She should be so lucky." Cheryl but in, standing next to her mother.

"Cheryl, that's not heping." Betty told her, rising from her chair.

"She'd do a lot better there than with you." Penelope continued, as if Cheryl or Betty hadn't spoken.

"How dare you?" Alice asked, stepping even more forward so she was all up in Penelope's face.

"Enough!" Polly declared, "Both of you!"

"If you believe one lie this woman is saying-"

"This is why Jason is dead. Because of this hate. This pointless, stupid fighting. No, don't touch me." Polly said, pulling away from her mother as Alice tried to reach out to her. "We were supposed to be together. And you didn't let us have that. Neither of you. And you know what? It cost Jason his life." Polly then turned and walked out of the living room, storming up the stairs.

"Ok…" I trailed off when nobody said anything after a solid minute, "I think it's best to wrap it up here. Thank you all for coming, and bringing such lovely gifts." I turned to Jughead, "Come on, help me with Nana Rose." After Nana Rose was down the stairs, the Blossoms lift, Cheryl sent me an apologetic look as she left. Slowly but surely, the guests started to trickle out. The Coopers stayed for Polly, and Jighead stayed for Betty. I grabbed my Serpent Jacket, opening the door. "I'm going to the Southside!" I called into the house, "Talk some sense into my mother!" I grabbed my keys off the hook and headed outside, walking over to my bike. I swung my legs over my bike, turning it on and kicking the stand up before revving the motor and peeling out of my driveway. I drove through Riverdale to the White Wyrm. I parked out the front, turning off my bike and shoving my keys into my pocket. I stormed into the Wyrm, angry beyond reason. I saw my mother, in jeans, singlet top...and her Serpent Jacket. I stalked over to her, "What are you doing here!" I hissed.

"Lia!" She gasped. "W-What are you doing here?"

"No, you don't get to ask the questions right now. I'm in the middle of Polly's Baby Shower, when Archie storms in telling me and Jug that our parents are here. You...you said you were at a business meeting! Do you even have a job?" Mum opened her mouth to say something, "Don't." I held my hand up, "You can go home to an empty house. Polly's either moving in with the Blossoms or she's going back home. I'm crashing at a friend's house tonight." I turned and walked out of the bar, getting on my bike and driving over to Sunnyside Trailer Park. I saw Betty and Jughead leaving, so I slowed down. They saw me and strolled over.

"You doing ok Lia?" Jughead asked. I shrugged,

"Could be better." I told them, "You know, despite the fact that I just found out my mother is a Southside Serpent."

"Judging by that jacket you are too." Betty commented. I looked down,

"You can't tell anyone about this, Betty." I said. "The Northside-Southside hate, the fact that Archie _hates_ the Serpents right now. I can't let it get out to anyone that I'm with them."

"Yeah, of course." Betty said with a nod. I smiled at her, starting my bike again and driving to a trailer in the middle of all the others. I parked my bike and slid off, tucking my keys into my pocket as I did so. I knocked on the door, and pretty soon Toni creaked the door open.

"Lia." She greeted, surprised as she opened the door a bit more. "It's late...what's up?"

"I need a place to crash." I sighed, "Mum's at the bar."

"Sure." Toni stepped to the side to let me in. I slid my jacket off my shoulders as I walked inside her trailer. Fingers crossed Cheryl doesn't freak out over this later...

 **Translations -**

 **Madre dell'anno, proprio li - Mother of the year, right there.**


	10. Chapter 9 - Le Grande Illusion

The next day at school, I was waiting at Cheryl's locker ass he got her things out for class. "My parents won't let me invite you to the Tree-Tapping Ceremony, even if it's for support." Cheryl sighed, "The only way I let them is if…" Cheryl paused, closing her locker.

"If what?" I repeated,

"If Archie escorts me to the ceremony." I nodded slowly.

"Alright, do it then." Cheryl turned to me with a frown,

"Are you sure? If you come not only will you be my support you'll be Polly's partner with the entire thing because she doesn't have anyone."

"Cheryl…" I sighed, stepping closer. I placed my hand on Cheryl's arm, "If the only way I can be your support is to endure a day of Archie acting like your boyfriend and helping the mother of future niece and nephew, so be it." Cheryl gave me a small smile before she turned and walked to the music room. I watched her go with a fond smile before retreating to my own classroom.

 _TIMESKIP_

I saw Cheryl walking down the hall later today, her head ducked and rushing around the halls. My eyes widened before narrowing. My grip tightened on my bag, Andrews was gonna get it. I stormed through the halls until I found Archie. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the wall near the water fountain. "Listen to me Archie, and listen well." I said lowly, "I understand Cheryl has invited you to her family's Tree-Tapping Ceremony."

"Yeah, she did." Archie said, "But, I turned her down because Valerie and I are dating." I glared up at him.

"Ok Archie, listen and listen well. You are going to that Tree-Tapping Ceremony whether you like it or not."

"Why?"

"Because…" I huffed, "Because if you don't go, I don't go. The only way I can secure an invite is if you escort her."

" _You_ want to go?"

"I would never willingly surround myself with the family of Evil Weasleys, but Cheryl needs me there. This is the first time Cheryl is doing this without Jason."

"Since when were you and Cheryl friends?"

"Does it matter?" I jabbed my finger into Archie's chest, "Escort her to the Ceremony, Andrews, I don't care that much about how it affects your relationship with Valerie at the moment." I then turned on my heel and stalked away, walking past Penelope Blossom as I did so.

 _TIMESKIP_

During lunch, everyone reconvened in the Student Lounge, Betty and Jughead were the last to arrive. "Just in time, we're celebrating." Veronica said as the couple sat down, Betty in the chair and Jughead sitting on the arm.

"Archie was just telling us how he's going to some super-exclusive music program this summer." Kevin added.

"Maybe." Archie corrected, "If it happens, though, it'd be huge for me."

"Do you have to audition for it?" Jughead wondered.

"Well, not exactly. Missus Blossom came by earlier and said she'd put in a good word for me."

"Amazing." Kevin stated.

"Terrifying." Veronica argued.

"Uh huh, what's she getting out of it?" Jughead questioned.

"I told her I'd take Cheryl to their family's Tree-Tapping thing." Archie said, "I talked to Valerie, she's cool with it."

"Cool with you being a gigolo now?"

"I'm doing someone a favour for my music, Jughead, I need to make connections outside of Riverdale."

"That's the way of the world, it's all about connections." Veronica agreed, "But, Jughead's right, these kinds of favours always come with a price tag. Lia, Betty, back me up here."

"I think it's a great idea." Betty said.

"Oh, I think what Archie is doing is completely ok." I stated, "Not only is he escorting Cheryl to this super elusive Tree-Tapping Ceremony, he's participation allows me to attend as well."

"Hey, while you guys are there, would you talk to Polly for me? I just wanna make sure she's ok."

"Of course, Betty." I said. I reached over and placed my hand on her arm, "She's my friend."

"Thank you."

"And don't worry, Ronnie, I can take care of myself." Archie said, turning to our dark-haired friend.

"Famous last words Archikins." Veronica told him.

 _TIMESKIP_

The elusive Blossom Family Tree-Tapping Ceremony, I never thought I'd see the day where I was invited. I stood next to Polly, holding one of the maple buckets with one hand while the other was shoved in my jacket pocket. As it was the middle of winter, I was dressed in jeans, a red turtleneck, red boots and a black leather jacket. My hair caught a few eyes of the Blossom's but I didn't care, all that mattered at the moment was Cheryl. Speaking of my Lady in Red, she and Archie soon appeared beside us, Cheryl and me together with Polly and Archie beside us. I smiled at Cheryl, nudging her arm with my elbow as Clifford unfurled a scroll. "Nearly a hundred years ago Grandfather Blossom came to this sacred Maple Grove." Clifford started, "The annual Tree-Tapping Ceremony portends each season's bounty. Now, I have performed this ceremony many times in my life. My son, Jason, when he came of age, performed it as well. In his place, I put forth my daughter, Cheryl."

"You got this." I whispered under my breath as Cheryl and Archie approached the tree behind her parents. Archie knelt with a bucket at the base of the tree. He muttered something to Cheryl before the mallet struck the Maple tap...thingy. I don't know what it's called don't ask. After a round of applause from the Red Devils that surrounded me, Polly and I shuffled off to tap more trees. After even more tree tapping, the snow decided to take a break, and the Blossom declared this the perfect time to stop and take a photo. The entire family was there, plus Polly. Archie and I stood off to the side as to not interrupt the photo.

"Archibald, Ophelia, come join us before the snow starts again." Clifford said. Archie and I exchanged curious looks before moving to stand with the family. I stood in between Cheryl and Polly, placing my hand on Cheryl's back without her parents' knowledge, while Archie stood on the end on Polly's other side. The photo was taken and we all dispersed. I kept close to Cheryl as Archie stayed behind to talk to Polly. As we were walking back to the house, it started to snow heavily. Cheryl and I in the middle of Blossom clan, a pair of people in front of us that were behind Cheryl's parents. We shared an umbrella as we walked. Our arms were linked, Cheryl's hands folded against my arm as I held the umbrella up. To anyone, it would just look like we were close friends. We talked in hushed whisperers, so we could easily hear the conversations around us.

"I don't buy this dog and pony show for a second." The man in front of us said, causing Cheryl and I to stop in the middle of our conversation. My attention was then captured by the conversation of the group in front of me. "Cliff can't control his family, let alone the company."

"Agreed." His female companion added, "And if he tries to put Cheryl forward as his successor?" I felt Cheryl deflate, "Do you remember what she did at the funeral? Crocodile tears."

"Hey." I barked, slipping my arm out of Cheryl's.

"Lia, you don't have to." She said softly. I ignored her request, glaring at the two red-haired people in front of me as they turned, stopping the four of us from continuing to walk and letting the other Blossom's pass us.

"Cheryl loved Jason with all her heart. What was she supposed to do at his funeral, _not_ cry? Yes, Jason was on the Football team and he was the star. But I saw Cheryl cheering him on from the sidelines every single match, doing everything she could to help the Bulldogs win. She has a four-point-oh GPA. She has maintained that same drive ever since her brother's death. I lost my own twin sister, and I can honestly sympathise with the pain that Cheryl is feeling. I was unable to leave my room for months until someone told me to get off my ass and do something. Cheryl does that without anyone pushing her to do so. So I would suggest you don't bet against Cheryl because you will always lose." I stepped back and placed my hand on the small of Cheryl's back, "Come on." I muttered to her, "Let's go." I lead Cheryl past her family and back towards the house. It wasn't until we were almost at Tornhill when I was pulled aside by Penelope.

"I heard what you were saying to Susan and Darrel." She started, "Defending my Cheryl. I want to thank you, Ophelia, and I would also like you to attend a banquet that Claudius and I are hosting for the Board Members. I would be so honoured if you attended."

"O-of course, Missus Blossom." I stuttered, "But I don't have a dress."

"Don't worry. I'll get Cheryl to take you out dress shopping later this week." I nodded meekly as Penelope placed her hand on my arm, letting it rest there for a moment too long before letting it drop.

 _TIMESKIP_

That night, I was dragged to the Cooper household by both Betty and Archie. "Who would have predicted this?" Alice wondered, her knife slicing up a Cherry Pie that was set on the table, "Archie Andrews and Lia Johnson are our foxes in the henhouse."

"Tell us about Polly." Betty pleaded. "How is she? Did she seem ok?"

"The Blossoms are treating her great." Archie told her, "But Betty, I don't think she's coming back. I don't think she wants to."

"That doesn't make any sense. That's not Polly."

"She made her choice." Alice said, sitting down once everyone had a slice of pie on their plate. "We have to learn to live with that."

"No, I know my sister. She wouldn't do that to us. Something else is going on."

"Archie, Lia, what else did you see when you were in the sticky, red thick of it? Anything about the board?"

"Other than they're the mosquitoes of carrot top conventions." I muttered, "No, nothing at all."

"Cheryl said that they're worried." Archie reported, "That after all the scandal with Jason and Polly, that they might try and steal the company from Mister Blossom."

"Well, do you hear that Betty? This is our story. A hostile takeover. No wonder the Trustees are in town. The Blossom Empire is crumbling."

"Ok, but, mum, if you write a story attacking them while Polly is still in Thornhill-" Betty started.

"Enough about Polly." Alice snapped, cutting her daughter off, "I mean it. She's the one that betrayed us, not the other way around." Archie and I shared another dubious look.

 _TIMESKIP_

As Penelope sorta promised, later that week, Cheryl took me dress shopping. We were at the high end of the shops that Riverdale have. "Your mother is truly terrifying." I commented, sifting through the dresses,

"Isn't she though?" Cheryl sighed,

"And she was unnaturally kind to me."

"Yeah, I don't know what that was about at all."

"Well, at least I'll be with you for that stupid brunch."

"Yes. And, you will look your best. Here." Cheryl turned, a long black gown in her arms. It's sleeves went across my shoulders, and a deep neckline. There were jewels scattered around the waist and the hem gently brushed the floor. "You will look _amazing_ in this." Cheryl practically shoved the dress into my arms, "Go try it on!"

"Ok! Ok…" I took the dress from her and shuffled into a dressing room. I quickly changed and stepped out to show Chery. She squeed when she saw me, clapping her hands.

"That is perfect." Cheryl gushed. "You will be the most beautiful one there...well, other than _moi_."

"Of course." I laughed lightly, stepping forward and wrapping my arms around Cheryl's waist, "How can anyone compare to you?"

 _TIMESKIP_

The Blossom Board Meeting Banquet. It was literally a sea of red. We all sat down at the table, Cheryl next to her father with Archie on her other side. I was next to Archie with Polly to my left. The Banquet itself was ok, I made small talk with Archie and Cheryl as the meals were being served. We looked up when Cheryl's father stood and clinked his class with his fork. "We were tested this year." Clifford started, "As a town, as a company, mainly as a family. And it may not have been Jason's hand that staked the Maple this year, but...it was the hand of hope." There was a round of applause from the table. When it died down, everyone started to eat. Cheryl leant over closer to Archie and I.

"Don't think they're being nice or genuine." She warned, "They wanted me to fail at the Tree-Tapping. But you two are gonna help with that."

"I'll do whatever I can." Archie promised.

"I will too." I added, "You know I know people. One call and the Blossoms are done for."

"Archibald, can I have a word." Clifford said, patting Archie's shoulder as he walked past. Archie stood and followed the older man.

"I truly don't trust your parents." I muttered, leaning closer to Cheryl. "Your crashing at my place one time this week, alright?" Clifford than stood again and pulled Cheryl aside, effectively cutting off our conversation. I kept an eye on them and saw Cheryl snapping at her father, then rushing out of the room, Archie scampering after her. Polly soon came to sit next to me. It was a few minutes until I decided to go see what was taking them so long. I hiked up my skirt and hurried out of the room. I followed the footprints in the snow to find Archie and Cheryl kissing. Anger and jealousy howled through me. I clutched my skirt, stalking up to them.

"Lia!" Cheryl gasped, separating from Archie.

"What is going on here?" I asked tensely.

"Nothing." Archie said, straightening his jacket, "I was just leaving." He then turned and walked away.

"What was that?" I asked, turning to Cheryl.

"I-I don't know." Cheryl stuttered, "Archie just came up and kissed me." I placed my hands on Cheryl's arms,

"Are _you_ ok?" I asked her softly. Cheryl nodded. "I'm here for you, ok?" Cheryl nodded again. I wrapped Cheryl in my arms, pressing a kiss to her temple, promising I will never leave her.


	11. Chapter 10 - The Lost Weekend

School dragged on and on the next couple day. It was Jughead's birthday over the weekend, I had gotten his birthday present a while back, a box set of old movies that I knew he liked. It was tucked into the back of my closet where no one would ever find it. I heard through the grapevine at school the next day that the Blossoms may have had a hand in getting Veronica's father, Hiram Lodge, arrested. I'm glad I didn't hear that at the board meeting or I would have flipped. Everyone, minus Jughead, was seated at the lunch table, Valerie was nowhere near us so I assume she and Archie broke up. "Anyway, enough about my drama." Veronica stated, "Betty, you were saying something about Jughead's birthday?"

"Yeah, just that Mister Jones told me Jughead's _never_ had a birthday party." Betty informed us. Archie nodded, taking a gulp of his water. "Let's have one for him! Like a low-key surprise party."

"Those two statements contradict each other." I muttered.

"No." Archie said.

"That's a fantastic idea!" Veronica complimented.

"Jughead doesn't like his birthday."

"I can attest to that." I spoke up, "I've known Jughead for a long time."

"Everybody say's that, nobody means it." Kevin stated.

"I mean it when I say I hate my birthday."

"Jughead's a lone wolf." Archie explained.

"Ok, ignoring the negativity." Veronica but in, causing me to roll my eyes, "Betty, you know me. Any excuse to wear a cute party dress. Ok, so I'm thinking a quaint gathering. Inner circle only."

"Oh my god, don't turn around." Kevin ordered. Yeah...telling people not to do something will make them do exactly that. I turned in my seat and my eyes widened before they narrowed into almost slits. My lips pulled back over my teeth, a growl ripping through my throat as my thumb pressed down on the fork stuck in my fist. Chuck Clayton was strolling through the cafeteria. He passed our table. I glared at him as he walked away. If looks could kill, he would be six feet under and then some. "Holy Chuck…" Kevin breathed. "I think his lats got bigger. Not that I care. He's evil incarnate."

"What's that barbarian doing back here?" I growled.

"He got suspended, not expelled." Veronica explained. "Even though he should have been drawn and quartered for what he did." I threw my fork down, letting it clatter to the table.

"I'm leaving." I huffed, snatching my bag off the seat beside me and sliding out of the table. "I refuse to be in the same room as a _murderer_. Text me with the detail's of Jug's party." I stalked out of the room, shoving Chuck as I passed him.

 _TIMESKIP_

The night of Jughead's party soon approached. I had already situated myself on Archie's couch, my legs propped up against the armrest, back against the couch as I scrolled through my phone. In the house presently was Ethel, Archie, Kevin and Joaquin. When Joaquin showed up, it was a simple nod to each other, acknowledging each others presence and that was it. "Of it's a double feature, do I have time to go to the bathroom?" Ethel wondered.

"I'd hold it, Ethel." Keven told her. Veronica then stormed in angrily.

"Do I look like Jughead to you?" She asked after everyone let out a weak surprise at her arrival.

"Oh, Betty just texted me, they're almost here. You've met Joaquin, right?"

"I haven't had the pleasure." Veronica and Kevin walked off. I stood from the couch and walked over to Joaquin,

"The only people who know I'm a serpent are Jughead and Betty." I muttered to him, "As far as everyone else is concerned, we just met today, got it?" Joaquin nodded.

"Guys, they're really coming this time." Ethel called, "Everybody hide." Everyone shuffled to hiding spots as the lights were switched off.

"I can't believe you were scared, that's funny to me." Jughead said as he walked in the door. When he and Betty walked into the living room, everyone jumped up and said surprise. I strolled out of my hiding spot. "This is why we left the double feature." I walked up to Jug, placing my hand on his shoulder and giving it a squeeze,

"Happy birthday Jones." I said,

"Thanks Lia."

"I told them you'd hate it." Jughead smiled as I moved away, Archie taking my place.

"Thanks, everyone." The lights then flicked off again and Netty emerged from the kitchen with a cake in hand. She sang a very, _very_ disturbingly creepy rendition of Happy Birthday before handing the cake to Jughead. "That was haunting, Betty." The birthday boy commented. Betty kissed him on the cheek.

"Blow out your candles, make a wish." Betty ordered. Jughead muttered something to her before taking a deep breath and blowing out all the candles in one go. Everyone clapped.

"Ok, now that that's out of the way I need booze." I stated, moving to where I know Archie's dad kept the alcohol. I squatted down and inspected the cabinet. I picked out a bottle of scotch and poured some into a cup. I drank it in one go, before filling my cup up again.

"Woah." Kevin said, "Might wanna slow down there Lia." Kevin reached for my cup. I slapped his hand away, "Ok, ok."

"My sister's killer is back at school." I told him, crossing my arms with cup still in hand, "I can't just ignore that. Chuck Clayton is the embodiment of pure evil." The door to the front door opened, causing me to turn as Cheryl strutted into the foyer, practically all of Riverdale High behind her, with Reggie and Moose each holding a keg over their shoulder.

"Did you really think you could have a party without inviting _moi_?" Everyone turned to look at me. My head whipped between them.

"Don't look at me!" I protested, "I didn't tell her!"

"Or me?" A deeper voice spoke up. And my anger shot up tenfold.

"Archie, where do you want the kegs?" Moose asked.

"Screw it." Archie declared, "One in the kitchen, one in the backyard!" A loud cheer echoed from outside as the kegs were bought into the house. I looked down at my scotch and then back up at the crowd that was pouring into the house.

"I'm gonna need something _way_ stronger." I muttered.

 _TIMESKIP_

Once the keg's started going, everyone was partying like mad. Well...save for the few rational human beings like Kevin, Joaquin, Veronica and myself. I watched with disgust as a football player tried to dance up close to her...and Cheryl not do anything to stop it. "Why are they doing this?" Kevin asked.

"They're agents of chaos, Kevin." Veronica explained, "They don't need a reason. But, if I had to guess? Payback."

"What for?" I asked her.

"I may have taken the Vixens from Cheryl earlier in the week."

"Yeah, this is all on you." I stated, taking a swig from my new cup, this one filled with vodka. Not much, but enough to try and get me tipsy. "I am going to talk to Cheryl. I handed Joaquin my cup so I didn't do something I'd regret. I stalked up to Cheryl and grabbed her bicep. Cheryl's head whipped ovet to look at me, her red locks flicking me in the face.

"Lia!" She greeted with a grin.

"No, don't 'Lia' me like you haven't done anything wrong." I hissed at her, "We need to talk." I dragged Cheryl away from all the partying to a small corner in the foyer where surprisingly, no one was. "What the hell, Cheryl. Bringing _Chuck Clayton_ to Jughead's party? Hell, I'm not even mad about Chuck right now, it's the fact that I told you that I would be busy tonight."

"For the record, I didn't know you'd be here." Cheryl admitted, "I just wanted to hurt Veronica."

"I heard about what Veronica did at Vixens practice, but...if you wanted to get revenge, make it personal, don't drag others into it." Cheryl tugged on the lapels of my not-printed leather jacket.

"You shouldn't be giving me revenge advice, Lia." Cheryl commented.

"Yeah, well, you don't have a sibling like Paris and not learn revenge." I then looked around the house and saw the mess that everyone was making, "You go have fun, Cher." I said, turning back to her, "Don't drink too much, I don't want to explain your drunk state to your parents who hate me with a burning passion." I squeezed Cheryl's arm before slipping back into the crowd. I saw FP following Joaquin through the house. Great.

 _TIMESKIP_

As I was cleaning out the house, I heard Cheryl's voice echo through the house, "We haven't even played our game yet." She said. I shuffled back into the foyer. "Listen up party people." Everyone inside the house shut up, "Everyone has their secrets. And we've all done our fair share of sinning. That's one thing my dear brother's death has revealed. So let's play a little game to get those secrets out in the open." There was a pause, and Cheryl locked the front door. Everyone was then ussured into the lounge room, people in varying stages of sitting to standing. I was leant up against the doorframe, my eyes not leaving Chuck's figure as he sauntered around the room.

"What the hell is 'Secrets and Sins'?" Jughead asked once the game had been revealed.

"It's a variation on 'Truth or Dare' in which we own our truths by telling it like it is. I'll start the game with Veronica Lodge." My head tilted back for a second. Great. I have unleashed the chaos storm that is my girlfriend, Cheryl Blossom.

"Naturally." Veronica commented.

"Let's begin with the day you and your mob wife of a mother came to town for a so-called fresh start. Tell us, Veronica, what's so fresh about defiling Archie Andrews in a closet?"

"That was your doing."

"Moving on to dear Daddy Lodge. Isn't it true that your father, from prison, illegally purchased the Drive-In land?" My eyebrows furrowed together, that was her father? "Which makes me wonder, what else is he doing from behind bars."

"Well, I can't speak for my father, but I can think of someone with a very dirty secret. Specifically, Cheryl killing her very own brother." My eyes widened,

"Hey, V, too far." I warned, stepping forward.

"Everyone knows how much I loved my brother." Cheryl argued.

"Exactly." Veronica replied condescendingly, "But did you love him maybe...in ways that a sister shouldn't love a brother? And as you got older, Jason started to think it was strange, unnatural. So, he chose Polly over you. So you shot him between the eyes with one of your fathers many hunting rifles." I watched Cheryl wipe her cheek free of a tear that was making it's way down her skin.

"This game is sick!" Dilton said excitedly, stepping forward, "I wanna go next."

"That's the spirit Doiley." Chuck complimented, "What secrets do you have to reveal to us?"

"I saw Ms Grundy's car by Sweetwater River the day Jason went missing. I told Betty and Jughead, and then Ms Grundy quit her job and left Riverdale like, two days later. And let's not forget that Archie was also at Sweetwater that morning."

"Oh, my god, colour me shocked." Cheryl gasped, any remnants of sadness gone from her features, "Archie Andrews, is _that_ why you became a mediocre musician overnight? Because you and Ms Four-Eyes were pulling a Mary Kay Letourneau?"

"Don't say anything, Archie, don't get in the gutter with them." Veronica warned.

"Wait? What?" Chuck laughed, "Andrews was banging a teacher? Well damn, I wish I would've known. I would've added you and Ms Grundy to the Book of Conquests."

"Classy, chuck, as always."

"What, so Chloe was just another conquest to you?" I wondered sarcastically, "Just another name in a book?"

"Wait a second." Cheryl spoke up, "That also explains why Archie can't seem to keep a girlfriend to save his life. He's got serious mummy issues. Anything to say for yourself, Arch? Were you a victim or a perpetrator?"

"Dilton Doily plays with guns." Betty tried.

"Big whoop Betty. So, Doiley's a psychopath. Everyone knows that."

"Well, I guess it's my turn now." Chuck spoke up. _This_ will be interesting. "Boy, do I have a twisted secret to reveal, staring Betty Cooper."

"Leave her the hell alone, Chuck." Archie said.

"Shut up Andrews. Look, you may get a free peep show every night, but you do not know her. Hell, Betty doesn't even know herself. Everybody knows why I got suspended, but what you don't know...she dressed up as a hooker, in a God-awful black wig, drugged me, handcuffed me in the jacuzzi and...well...I almost drowned until she got me to say what she wanted to hear. And then, she really lost it. She actually thought she was Polly. But, hey, you knew all about this, right Jughead?" Jughead then lept forward, decking Chuck across the face. I then snapped, all the anger I felt towards Chuck bubbling to the surface.

"You killed my sister!" I screeched as I launched myself at Chuck. I landed a punch to his nose, and I smirked when a satisfying crack could be heard throughout the room and his nose bent under my fiest. He retaliated by grabbing my forearms, throwing me across the room and into Fred Andrew's glass coffee table. I was faintly aware of FP dragging Chuck out of the house and everyone following behind.

"Lia!" Cheryl gasped as she ran to my side. "Are you ok?" Cheryl helped me sit up.

"I'm fine."

"No your not." Cheryl reached up to my hairline. I hissed in pain as Cheryl's fingers pressed my skin. Cheryl pulled her hand back, her fingertips covered in red. "We need to get you to the emergency room." Cheryl wrapped my arm around her shoulders and helped me stand. I kept my eyes downcast as Cheryl lead me outside to her car.

 _TIMESKIP_

"You got lucky." The nurse said, finishing up the stitches in my hairline. I was alone in the emergency room, I sent Cheryl away so her parents didn't kill her. "If that glass had gone any lower." The nurse tapped my eyebrow, "If it got into your eye you would have been blinded."

"Yeah…" I muttered.

"Lia!" A voice echoed through the hospital. My eyes snapped up to the nurse.

"You called my mother?"

"You're a minor." The nurse told me, "We had to call her." My eyes fell to my lap as Mum burst into the room.

"Lia." Mum sighed, her heels clacking against the linoleum floor as she walked up to me, "Lia, sweetheart, are you ok?" My shoulders tensed, and my eyes started to water. "Lia?" I swallowed thickly, trying to hold in tears. However, a sob escaped my lips, and tears started to fall down my cheeks. I started to cry harder as Mum wrapped her arms around me, pulling me into a hug.

"I miss her." I cried, "I miss Chloe so much…"

"I know you do sweetheart, I do too."

"I'm sorry, for pushing you away fo-for everything."

"Hey, hey." Mum cupped my cheeks, lifting my head up so I could look her in the eyes. Mum wiped the tears that were streaming down my cheeks with her thumbs. "It's ok. We can work on us. But first, you need to finish getting your stitches. When we get home you can tell me everything." I nodded silently as she stepped to the side, taking my hand as the nurse finished stitching my head back together.


	12. Chapter 11 - To Riverdale and Back Again

Ah, homecoming week, where all the old Alumn from Riverdale High Past returned to these old halls to remember their high school days. When I returned to school, I got stares wherever I went. My stitches were still in place, covered by a bandage. "How are you feeling?" A voice asked, as a familiar redhead slid up beside me. I turned to Cheryl slightly as I put my things away in my locker and took out what I needed for my first couple of classes.

"Other than a pounding headache?" I asked sarcastically. "No, but in all seriousness, Cher, I'm feeling a lot better. Physically and emotionally. Mum and I talked everything out and, we're working on building a better relationship."

"That's a releif." Cheryl sighed, leaning up against the lockers. "You know, there are rumours going around about us, you know."

"What rumours?"

"That we're friends, maybe something more." I closed my locker and turned properly to Cheryl.

"I'm fine with whatever you want to label us as, friends, something else, I don't care. I just want you to be comfortable."

"So...friends?" Cheryl wondered. I offered Cheryl my hand to shake,

"Friends it is love."

 _TIMESKIP_

Lunch had rolled around, and it was cold. I was wearing my jeans and my coat was buttoned up and a beanie was pulled over my ears to keep warm. My friends had decided to all sit outside and there was no way I was gonna be sitting by myself. "Sorry to interrupt, but I have an announcement to make." Cheryl said, stopping at the head of the table. Everyone turned to her. "One that tangentially involves you, Betty. I'm bringing Polly to the dance as my date, and we're campaigning as co-Queen's of Homecoming court."

"Because...why?" Betty wondered.

"Because, Nightmare Smurfette, by all rights it should've been Polly and Jason on that stage being crowned. This is the next best thing. So, don't forget to vote, and I'll see everyone at my coronation. Lia, six o'clock on the dot." I nodded at her before she left.

"What was that about?" Veronica asked me.

"She say's hat she and Polly are going together, but we're going as a group." I informed her.

"So, Betty, about the homecoming dance, can I play a couple songs?" Archie asked, "I told my mum that...woah, you don't want me to?"

"No, it's not that, Arch." Betty assured, "It's just, um, this dance needs to be...fun. And your songs, as amazing as they are-"

"They make you want to slit your wrists." Jughead interrupted. "In a good way."

"In an amazing way." Veronica added. "But, no need to fret, Betty, 'cause Archie asked me to sing with him, and we're thinking about doing upbeat covers."

"We are?" Archie asked. Wow, it's like Veronica just dumped that all on him.

"Aren't we?"

 _TIMESKIP_

I stood in front of my closet on the night of the Homecoming dance. After scanning through everything, I decided that I had nothing. So I decided to raid Paris' closet. They had...a whole load of dresses that were only worn once. There was one dress that stood out to me, a long, backless dark blue dress, with a sequined top that had a v-neck that revealed my stomach. The skirt was layered, and fanned out slightly. I grinned, grabbing it out of Paris' closet and hurried into my room. I hung the dress behind my door, before sitting at my vanity. I quickly fixed my makeup, and straightening my hair. I pinned my hair behind my ears, and holding it back with a pin that resembled a curled snake with a few pieces of jewelled strings dangling down. I put in my blue earrings in and slipped into my heels. I stepped into my dress, and zipped it up.

When I had transferred my phone and essentials into my black clutch, I descended the stairs. When I was walking down, I saw Mum standing at the door, wearing a dress with a white shirt, and a red skirt and red heels. She turned and saw me. She then smiled. "Lia, you look amazing." Mum commented. I turned on the step.

"I know." I replied.

"Is that Paris' dress?"

"Yeah." I sighed, walking down the last couple of steps to stand with her. "They're not here to wear it, so…"

"Alright." Mum clapped her hands, "Let's go pick up Cheryl and Polly and then we can go to the dance."

 _TIMESKIP_

"Can you wait here?" I asked as I lent into the car, "I'll get Cheryl."

"Go get your girl." Mum said. I smiled as I straightened. I walked up to Thornhill's front door, hiding the corsage behind my back. I knocked and very soon, Cheryl opened. We smiled at each other.

"You look stunning." Cheryl told me.

"Not as stunning as you are." I replied. "Where's Polly?"

"Apparently she sugar-crashed." Cheryl sighed. "But I know Mother gave her something." I pulled the red corsage from behind my back and saw Cheryl's face light up. "For me?"

"Of course, what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't bring you a corsage?" Cheryl offered her hand to me and I slipped the corsage onto her wrist. Cheryl then reached into the house and pulled out a matching corsage but in blue. "You shouldn't have."

"But I did." Cheryl took my hand and put the corsage on. We kept our hands joined as Cheryl closed the door behind her. I lead Cheryl to my car and opened the door for her. "Such a gentlewoman." Cheryl teased as she slid into the car.

"Thank you." I got in next to her, making sure my dress was free of the door before I closed it.

"Hello Cheryl." Mum greeted.

"Hello Misses Johnson." Cheryl replied.

"Where's Polly?" Mum wondered.

"Um, she sugar-crashed." I told her, "It's just Cheryl and I tonight."

"Very well then." Mum turned the car on, "Let's get this show on the road."

 _TIMESKIP_

The three of us arrived at Riverdale High, Cheryl and I arm in arm, as _friends_ as everyone thinks of us. Mum trailed behind us, eying everything around her. "Gosh, school hasn't changed at all." She commented.

"Riverdale High, no renovations since the seventies." I commented.

"Is that...Mary Andrews?" Mum turned to look at a redhead woman who had just entered alongside Fred and Veronica's mother, Hermione. "I'm going to go catch up with them, you girls have fun." Mum squeezed our shoulders then disappeared. I lead Cheryl over to the refreshments where I poured out two cups of punch.

"Cheryl." Betty greeted, stepping towards us, "Where's Polly?"

"She's fine." Cheryl assured, "She sugar-crashed and cancelled last minute, leaving us high and dry. Which is why I'm never doing anything nice for anyone ever again. Excuse me." Cheryl then walked away, and I was stuck there with two full cups.

"Um…" I trailed off. I then offered them to Betty, "For you and Jug, enjoy your night, I'm gonna go check on Cheryl." Once Betty had taken the cups I raced after Cheryl. I kept close to Cheryl the entire night. When Veronica and Archie got onstage, I slipped my hand into Cheryl's, tugging her a little closer. It seemed she wasn't into it, and I could tell. I saw tears in her eyes, and I didn't like that. I gently pulled Cheryl away from the crowd, leading her into one of the bathrooms. "Cheryl." I whispered, "Cher, are you alright?" Cheryl shook her head.

"No." Cheryl whispered. "Mummy and Daddy are lying to me, I can tell."

"How?" I rubbed my hands up and down Cheryl's ars to keep her warm.

"They lied about Nanna's ring." Cheryl pulled an expensive ring out of her purse and showed it to me. "Jason would have never given it back to those...those _monsters_. I should just get rid of it, so that no one is ever haunted by it again." Cheryl moved to the toilet, but I held her arms firmly, keeping her still.

"Hey, hey…" I said softly, "I'll keep it."

"What?" I gently took the ring from her fingers, keeping her hands steady.

"I will keep this safe. And then, when the time is right, I'll give this back to you, the proper way."

"You'll do that for me?" Cheryl whispered. I nodded. I slipped the ring into mu clutch, before taking Cheryl's hands in my own and kissed the back of her hands.

"I promise." Cheryl gave me a watery smile, before pulling me into a hug I wrapped my arms around her as well. _I swear I wil never, ever make Cheryl cry. I swear on my life_


End file.
